Kizoku Sentai Knightman
by ty.deluca.3
Summary: Hello one and all to my first fanfic. I hope I can write a gripping story with good action, great character, and thought provoking dillemnas. This story is about a group of Knights who are descendants of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table in present day fighting an unstoppable demon threat. I'm willing to take criticism into account but I hope i can at least get better.
1. Chapter 1

Kizoku Sentai Knightman

Noble 1: Demons?! Call for Knights!

_7 centuries ago a young king named King Arthur introduced order and unity to a kingdom that was constantly in anarchy. King Arthur started as the adopted son of a noble who with the tutelage of Merlin the magician was able to pull the sword from the stone and become king. He created the round table to try and make everyone in the round table equal because there was no throne and because it was round, everyone had to look each other in the eye. Arthur tried to promote peace through questionable means: he used warfare as a way of ensuring peace, with his round table knight's right beside him. His most daunting foes were Morgause the Witch and Mordred, the estranged son of him raised by Morgause, his mother, to take down Arthur. Arthur did manage to defeat these villain's but at the cost of his life. As his final request, he requested that the round table remain and be an organization for all knights to meet and defeat the evil in the world. _

_Over the course of the past few centuries the Knights Templar went from being the scourges of who was left of the round table to becoming a successful secret international organization. The Knights Templar now is low in numbers due to several families of Arthur's knights have either perished or have decided not to continue the knight traditions. Arthur's main knight's and allies have moved their families to Tokyo, Japan where only very few knights remain in active duty. King Arthur's lineage survived however as Hiroshi Pendragon and his son Johan Pendragon. Johan has been trained by his father from infancy to carry on the tradition of the Arthur lineage and Johan has become a strong Knight for his age. Now the knight's are tasked with simply fighting supernatural beings like monsters and ghosts. Johan is to become a member of the Knights Templar on his 18__th__ birthday and for life will be tasked with protecting the realm (Japan) from any evil. Monster attacks are scarce but have recently become more recurrent. _

One evening, in the darkest part of knight, a young woman goes to her car from picking up groceries. She goes to grab her keys when she hears a scary noise from under the ground. The noise sounds like growling and snarling. All of a sudden undead Zombies rise and harass the woman. Just as she's about to get cut apart by the zombies small blades, a Tall Figure in the shadow creates a cloud of fire in front of the zombies and they get angry. "So these are all that are here. Pitiful," said the tall figure in red armor. "Oh well, monsters are monsters, and you'll need to be exterminated just like your other's last week. J, take this woman to her car, I'll take care of these monsters." The smaller but red Knight escorts the woman to her car and holds the door open for her car. Meanwhile the taller knight pulls out his sword and uses it to cut the body parts off of the Zombies, but they keep reattaching. The smaller knight comes in and pulls his sword out, killing several Zombies by cutting their heads off. The taller Knight spoke "You have great form, son, but we need to get these beasts into an alleyway. We don't need any more attention to us." The smaller knight replied "Ok dad, lets corner them." As they fought they realized they couldn't move them to the alleyway, and the taller knight decides to just finish it. He points his red ring at the monsters and exclaimed "Burning Desire of King Arthur, Fire Blast!" and with that a huge burst of fire appears and reduces the Zombies to dust. The taller knight and shorter knight enter the alleyway to talk.

The Knights take off their helmets. The shorter one speaks "Wow, we really did a number on them, right dad?" The father, named Hiroshi, replies "Oh yes, we did quite a number on them Johan." Johan, with much enthusiasm, says "I can't wait for tomorrow." Hiroshi says with a solemnness "Yes, tomorrow is the big day. The day you turn eighteen and the day you receive your ring and you become a member of the Knights Templar." Johan, with a slightly disappointed tone of voice asks "Hey dad, I have a question. Can I postpone the ceremony another day? Miku already asked me out on a date and I said yes."

Hiroshi says "Sorry son, but you can't postpone a ceremony like this. It's-"Johan interrupts "I know dad, it's tradition but I have a life, and maybe I want to spend my eighteenth birthday with my girlfriend like a real couple." Hiroshi, saddened, said "I understand Johan, and I know how much you love Miku, but you will be at this ceremony. I didn't think I'd have to tell you this but I am also getting promoted to head of the table, and I want you there to help me. Can you please be there, for your dad's sake?" Johan says "OK dad, but only because you're the coolest dad of all, and because I only turn eighteen or get membership once."

Hiroshi, cheered up says "That's my boy, now come on, I'm taking you to dinner for your birthday." Johan says "Awesome, but I think we need to get our armor off." His dad laughed and used his ring to shrink the armor into his ring to use later. "Your lucky, I have to take mine off manually until I get my ring" said Johan. They go home and change out to dress clothes as they go to the local sushi joint. As they eat Hiroshi says "You know what son, you've been working very hard: in school, on the football field, and your duties as a Knight." Johan replies "Dad its no problem, I just do what I do and hope for the best." "No son, this is what I think. I know I made a huge thing in the alley about keeping tradition and doing it right, but I think you've earned a date with your girlfriend. I'll see what I can do and maybe I can hasten the ceremony so that you have enough time to go out on your date. I know you don't have a lot of times with your school buddies," said Hiroshi, "And maybe I can get us a day off so we can do something fun like a movie, or a football game, or a fancier restaurant." "Thank you dad. I'm not mad at you at all, I just want to be able to express my love to Miku. I wanted to give her a ring as a present." "You can take one of mine, ever since your mom died I haven't found a good use for her jewelry and maybe Miku will appreciate them."

The next morning Johan was up and ready to go but he felt a strange feeling, like something was going to change. He said goodbye to his dad and went on the bus. While on the bus he sees his buddy since kindergarten Kaizo. Kaizo greets him "Hey, how's it going Joh, having a grrrrrrrreat birthday?" Johan gets the reference and laughs.

"So Johan, did you study for today's test? Mr. Kyoske is going to tear you apart if you get a bad grade." Johan replies while sulking "ugh don't remind me. I could barely get any study time with what my dad did last night." "Your dad, huh, doesn't he work as an architect?" "Yeah, he had me go help him with his project. It took all night, and I need my sleep." "Yeah I guess. Maybe you could cram yourself and study until class start's." "Yeah, I was going to do that once I get my seat. Did you see me at the game last Sunday?" "Yeah I did. Your quarterbacking is making us unbeatable." "Thanks man, umm, could you help me study, I don't need a bad grade with coach angry at Ken as it is." "Ok, lets start." They studied and reviewed until they got off the school bus.

Outside the school Johan's girlfriend Miku was standing by the door waiting for him. She said in a flirty way "Happy birthday boo. How's it so far?" "Umm, its going good so far-"Miku interrupted "It's gonna get a whole lot better, boo." She kisses him almost against his will and it's almost like he melts like butter. "Oh baby." And he grabs her and kisses her more. They are interrupted by a tall, strong build fellow named Ken. Ken suavely says "Hey there baby, how's about you get a taste of my lan-"Miku grabs him and tosses him aside. "Get bent you pervert." Johan butt's in "Seriously man, lay off." Ken then puts his arm around Johan's shoulder and almost gets him in a headlock "Come on buddy, you know I'm just playing around. Besides, you need me on the field as co-captain." Johan tries to say something but Miku tells him "Look, either get out of here or you're not gonna stick your "lance" in anything again." Ken takes the hint and leaves but tells Miku that he isn't quitting, not yet.

Miku returns to her cool head and she continues kissing him when a smaller kid named Shin shows up. "Geez, don't you guys know how to kiss in a room?" Johan and Miku laugh as Shin starts blushing. Shin asks Miku "Um hey is it cool if you can help me with something in Chemistry?" Miku replies "I can help you Shin, I am near the top of my class for a reason-"Kaizo butts in and snarkly says "Second to me of course." Miku starts getting angry and Johan tells Kaizo to cool it down around Miku about him being smarter via hand signal. Miku angrily replies "I can still kick your ass Ki." "It's Kai. No wonder your only second best." Johan face-palm's as Miku is about to attack Kaizo but Shin pulls her back, saying he needs help in chemistry. Kaizo wisely says nothing and Miku and Shin leave. Kaizo goes to Johan and asks "Can we please take this woman and commit her? She's nuts!" Johan says "Dude, if you keep interrupting her like that, you're gonna be without nut's, understand? Look, Miku is… complicated. She is nice to you if you're nice to her but if you don't treat her right she will kill you, and I really can't do anything about that." Johan then remembered what he was going to ask Miku and runs away as Kaizo greets Megumi as she walks by, sounding like a buffoon.

Meanwhile Miku is helping Shin when Kaizo and Johan enter the library room and they all start studying. Johan tries asking Miku something but they can't in the library. They go outside of it and Johan says "Look Miku, I really want to go on the date with you, really I do but I have something I have to do later-" Miku sadly interrupts "So your cancelling our date again? That's the third time this month." Johan replies "If I had any control of the matter I would do something but its just something I have to-"Miku interrupted "Your keeping something from me. Something you're not telling me even though we've been together since we were freshmen, and we promised to never lie to each other." All of a sudden the bell rings. Johan whispers "Oh thank god, saved by the bell."

The bell rings and Johan and his friends go to class. After while however Johan began sensing something off, such as the now decaying walls and water fountains. All of a sudden he sees a Zombie in broad daylight. Back in the Templar cave the Knights also sense the Zombie's that are rising in daylight and are baffled: usually the Zombies attack at night. When Johan see's the Zombie he asks for a bathroom pass and goes into the hallway to confront the small horde. "You know, you guys really need to get this down in your schedule. I don't have time to decimate you during the day. So can you please get out of my school and we can settle this the old fashioned way?" The Zombies just snarl and attack, and Johan charges in.


	2. Chapter 2

Kizoku Sentai Knightman Noble 2

New Knights Appear!

_Previously on Knightman, Ryuta and his father destroy a couple of Zombies to save a civilian and Ryuta becomes excited about his 18__th__ birthday. He is to receive his Arthur ring and all the glory and responsibility of a member of the Knights Templar. Meanwhile his friends are unaware that they're best buddy secretly fights crime as a Knight. Will they find out his closely guarded secret or will they be left in darkness?_

"Come on guys, on my birthday? I think you should have at least waited for an invitation." Johan is about to face a whole horde of Zombie's by himself without his weapons or armor. Johan has a special skill called miracle healing, which is a healing factor. Johan attacks the Zombies and manages to kick off a few of their heads but he is still outnumbered greatly. Meanwhile his friends, Miku in particular, are curious as to why he doesn't hang out much after school, so they decide to follow him as a group. They simultaneously leave their classes with excuses (for Ken he simply punched a kid and got sent to the office), and try to find Johan. Miku has a worried look and Kaizo likewise, but Shin tries to make everyone laugh with a joke "Hey uh you know that Johan, he sure is secret. Secretly a secret of secrets of secrets secret." No one laughs and Ken retorts "Make one little bad joke again and I'll pound you into next week, got it pipsqueak?" "Umm, point taken, now we have to be quiet," said Shin. Kaizo, his best friend, takes the first look around the lockers and finds his friend being overtaken by Zombies.

Despite having no fighting skills Kaizo charges in to protect his friend "You get your hands off my friend Johan, or I'm gonna show you what for." He calls on the others to come in and they spring into action. Miku goes to Johan's aid as the other three try to fight the zombies. Kaizo, all of a sudden, uses telekinesis to overwhelm the monsters by slamming them into a locker. "Whoa, when did I become Jean Grey?" Ken, ever the hothead, suddenly uses a master form of mantis style kung-Fu and kills a few zombies with well-placed kicks and punches. He then goes to using a master tiger form and manages to knock another amount of zombies around like ragdolls. "So this is how Jackie Chan feels like. Awesome!" exclaimed Ken as he felt an adrenaline rush.

Shin was getting swarmed by Zombies and has no sort of fighting ability outside of what he has seen in movies. Shin then bounced all of the Zombies off of him and pushed one of them straight through the locker and hard into the concrete wall. He found out, as small as he is, he has enhanced strength he never knew he had. "I just got as strong as Superman there, super cool!" Shin uses his enhanced strength to finish off the mob of Zombies attacking him. Miku, having helped Johan recover finds herself and Johan cornered. Miku knows martial arts and uses her already good flexibility to perform strong attacks. She then realizes she has more agility then she knew, as she is able to dodge nearly every punch or slash thrown. Miku nonetheless gets Johan up to help fight them off and all of a sudden the Zombies just disappear. All of them except Johan congratulate each other while Johan runs away.

Miku says "Guys, we need to follow Johan." Ken asks "Why? Obviously the guy has something he doesn't want to tell us, maybe we should let him be." Miku goes up to Ken and tells him "Look, all I know is Johan is hiding something from all of us, his closest friends. Don't you think that as his friends we have the right to know about what secret he is hiding?" Kaizo says "You know, you're onto something Miku. I think whatever caused those monsters to appear Johan knows something about it, and if we can get the information out of him maybe we can tell the authorities and we can find the menaces that have brought these beasts upon-"Ken interrupts "Hey look ladies I don't know if you know this or not but If you do wanna catch Johan I suggest picking up the pace and shutting your traps. Let's go." And they started running towards Johan's house.

Johan goes back to his house to tell his dad about what happened in school. In a panicky way, Johan said "Dad, you wouldn't believe what happened, a horde of Zombies in my school hallway, just walking around looking for me and then when I went to confront them my friends found me and they actually started fighting off the Zombies and actually killing them and its weird because Shin and Kaizo should have died because they don't know a single form of self-defense fighting an-"Johan covered his sons mouth and replied "I knew all about it son, that's why the leader of Tokyo is calling for a temporary closing of schools while the investigation takes place as to what caused the mess. But we know what caused it." "Yeah we do, I think I need to get my armor and ring quickly, I believe that there are probably more of these guys and I need to be ready in case you can't." Johan hastily replied "It's not usually tradition but since times are getting tough, here is your ring. Now you can transform, or armor, into Red Knight and you'll stand a far better chance at defeating those monsters. No ceremony necessary, you just need to go down into the chambers to get your sword, I'll be right behind you son." Johan entered the chamber, ran to get his sword, gave a nod to his father, and started running to the town square with their powers ready. When they approached the square, people were getting killed by hordes of zombies and a Gargoyle monster. They are ambushed by Zombies before they can armor and they start fighting.

Meanwhile Kaizo, Miku, Ken and Shin arrive at Johan's house and see that he left the door open. Kaizo, leading them says "Well, it's time to find out about that big secret of his. Let's go in guys." Shin asks "I know we were following him, but is it really necessary to go into his house like this, isn't that sort of, oh I don't know, breaking the law!? I don't know about you, but I don't wanna get prison married to a guy named sledgehammer." Ken says "Hey, would you calm down pipsqueak, as long as he doesn't know what we're doing here and we leave before he comes in we'll be totally fine." Miku lovingly says "He has a point Shin, and that's not common. Just trust us ok? Don't you want to know about Johan's biggest darkest secret?" Meanwhile Kaizo stares at the stairway to the Templar chamber. Shin jokingly says "What dark secret? He's been Batman this whole time and we didn't know, man he's good." Ken asks "Huh?" Shin replies "Well think about it: staircase to a-"Miku interrupts "We get it Shin, let's just go inside and see what's in store." They descend down the staircase as they stare in awe of the chamber. Swords, Shields, Bows, Arrows, Scepter's, Lances, and many more weapons in gold adorn the halls. No one is in the chamber but them, and they come across a small stone with four weapons inside: A Staff with a blue orb, a Pink Blade-edged bow, a Double-Sided lance, and a large green Axe. All of a sudden, a group of elders appear behind them. The tallest one speaks "Do not be alarmed, I know who all of you are. Kaizo, you embody wisdom and knowledge, a true descendant of Merlin. Miku, your kindness to others is matched by your ferocity to some, all with grace, like the descendant of Guinevere. Ken, your headstrong, confident spirit and love of fighting shows you as the true descendant of Lancelot. Shin, your unmatched potential and strength is matched by your compassionate heart and soul, a true Gawain descendant I must say. You are all descendants of the greatest members of the Round Table, I permit you with these rings. Kaizo, you will take blue, Miku, you will take pink, Ken you will take Yellow, and Shin you will take Green. Now pull the weapons out of the stone and claim them as your own." Kaizo speaks to the group "Here goes nothing." All four pull out their weapons in triumph.

Meanwhile the Gargoyle monster has Johan and his dad nearly beaten until Hiroshi found a weak point in the monsters hold and managed to armor himself and fight the Zombies. As Johan is about to be killed by a mob of Zombies an arrow from a distance pierces them and reduces them to dust. Kaizo, Miku, Ken and Shin reveal themselves as they help Johan up. Johan says in a concerned voice "You guys shouldn't be here, it's very dangerous, you need to leave-"Ken intervenes "I we did leave you would be Zombie bait and you'd be dead and the city would be doomed. Now get yourself up." Ken helps Johan up and they finally Armor up. All of them except Hiroshi exclaim "Kizoku Henshin. Knight Armor!" as their rings are pointed in front of them. A huge suit of armor descends from the sky and breaks into pieces as it forms around the Knights. They each make a voice "Burning Courage! Red Knight!" "Flowing Knowledge! Blue Knight!" "Grace of the Wind! Pink Knight!" "The Electrifying Confidence! Yellow Knight!" "Love of the Earth! Green Knight!" Johan makes one last exclamation "United under the banner of Courage, Chivalry, and Honor, Kizoku Sentai Knightman!" Each of them is a knight now, and as Kai, Miku, Ken, Shin and Johan fight the zombies with their newfound weapons Hiroshi fights off the Gargoyle monster with ease. Kai uses his staff as a magic scepter and blasts the Zombies with energy. Miku uses her Bow as both a blade and a long range weapon to kill far away Zombies. Ken uses his lance to kill several Zombies within short range and it begins to pick up momentum. Shin's big Axe is very powerful and smashes Zombies hard while Shin jokes "Geez, forget a gun, this is how you fight a Zombie!" Johan uses a regular sized sword with deadly skill to defeat around two dozen zombies with little to no effort. The Zombies are killed and the Knight's surround the Gargoyle. Hiroshi intervenes "Don't do this. I have him. Burning Desire of King Arthur! Fire Blast!" A huge burst of flames envelops and burns the gargoyle monster to ashes, and as the Knight's start woohooing a blue faced creature with a purple cloak in a hell-like fortress starts talking "Enjoy your fun while it lasts young Knights. I think it's time Hell paid Earth a little visit, wouldn't you say brother." A taller, more muscular figure appears and says "Yes brother, it's almost time to start." A feminine figure in shadow appears as well and says "Soon, the Earth will be in our grasp, and we will finish off this wretched planet once and for all!"

Back in Tokyo the knights start patting each other on the back. "Yeah Johan, a sword is pretty cool, but it pales in comparison to a Staff." "You wish nerd, my Lance was the one that owned those undead jackoffs." "Hey gentlemen I think we are forgetting the true weapon that saved the day: my Axe." "You boys and your "babies", let's not forget who has had actual practice with their weapons: me and Johan. So I am clearly the best!" As the friends started laughing and giggling again Hiroshi looked concerned. "Dad, you ok?" "No, I think we have something big to worry about. The latest attacks, the ones in broad daylight, aren't being made by Zombies alone, there is another force at work here. We have no idea what it is though." Ken says "So what do we do Mr. P?" "You all need to be taught Knighthood in every step. I, Johan, and any other man in the Templar would be happy to help you train, learn about the code of chivalry, and overall learn about what we do here. Are there any questions?" Miku gave a gesture like she wanted to say something. "Yes Miku?" "Yeah, about the helmets, is there a way we can wear it with our hair flowing, because I do mine every day, and I would hate to get it messed up by the helmet.


	3. Chapter 3

Kizoku Sentai Knightman

Noble 3: The First Duel

_Previously on Knightman, as Johan was preparing for his 18__th__ birthday ceremony at home his loyal friends grew suspicious of his behavior. It came to head when after he and his friends crush a horde of zombies his friends discover his secret and they learn of their true lineage. Then they all armored and became the Kizoku Sentai Knightman. With a looming threat approaching, can the Knightman overcome this serious foe? _

After a long party celebrating their first victory all of the other Knight's try to return home but Hiroshi stops them "Promise me something. I know you want to discuss this with your families, and I can't stop you there, but don't mention a word of this on the street. Secrecy is a key component of this organization. Understand?" All four of them nod their head yes, but Kaizo decides to hang around and wait for his mother to pick him up.

As they returned home Johan asked "Hey dad, do you think their ready?" "They'll be just fine Johan. With you leading them on the battlefield while I'm here leading the Templar, I don't think there's anything that can beat us, ay son." Johan starts looking sad "I don't think they know what they've gotten into though. Until yesterday half of them barely knew how to fight. They still have difficulty fighting, but they have weapons and nothing else. Against a real monster they could get killed." "I think you grossly underestimate your friend's son, they'll be ok." Johan, still uneasy, said "Maybe your right dad. It's just, I have this very off feeling." "Maybe you should go to bed. A little sleep would ease your mind." "Ok. Thanks dad." As Johan left Kaizo started running and he heard everything.

As Johan went to sleep he started thinking to himself. "I don't get what my dad says. My friends can't go into battle against these demons and beasts. They haven't been trained as long as I have, and even I had a little trouble against these things. If they got killed, it would be all my fault for being a bad leader and friend. What if Miku got killed? I don't know what I'd do. It would be too much of a loss for me to bear." Johan started thinking angrily. "If I want to keep my friends safe, I'll take on the head of these monsters myself, whoever they are. I'll show them the true strength of Arthur's legacy. Just you demons wait. You're going to go down, no one I going to stop me. If it means having my friend's safe to kill all these monsters myself, so be it. I will show no mercy." With that, Johan went to sleep.

The four new knights returned to their homes. Kaizo went home to his mom and dad talking about their new discovery. Kai's dad works as a nuclear-physicist and he usually isn't home. "Hi mom, Hi dad." His dad, a short, stout man with glasses named Jarias, goes to hug his son. "How's it going champ?" "It's going good dad." His mother said "Honey, where did you get that ring?" "Oh this, umm, I was actually saving it for a girl I like by wearing it." His parents look weirded out but still feel good about their son. His father lovingly asked "So Kai, who's the lucky girl?" "Her name is Megumi. She is so hot, and nice." His mother, named Sara, said "Oh, beauty and personality. That's a nice touch." "I know she is so cool. But anyways, dad I have a question." "What is it son?" "It's about our heritage. Dad, did your family ever have a relation to Merlin?" "You mean the King Arthur character? No, he died centuries ago. Why do you ask?" "It's for a school project, and I thought it would have been cool if we were related to Merlin." "I actually don't know Kai. I'd have to look it up. But for you, I'd look through every book in the world to find out for you." "Thanks dad. I knew if it was something info related you'd be able to help me." "Anything for my boy."

Miku returns home to parents working on a real estate deal with a customer. "I'm home Mom." Her mother, with a client, says through her teeth "Shut up." "Ok, but what's for dinner?" "Your father just went out the backdoor to get some food for us and the client. Just stay in your room or something until your father comes home." The client, feeling awkward states "You know, I can just leave now if it's bad timing-"Miku's mom, named Ako, hastily interrupts him and says "No, we are doing it now. Don't worry about my daughter, just a teenager, that's all. Now what did you say was in your budget?" As they went on discussing real estate Miku's dad, a tall, muscular, good looking man named Jan came in with some fast food. "Oh you're here. MIKU GET DOWN HERE YOUR FATHER IS HOME!" "Ok mom." When she went down her father pulled her aside. He angrily cornered his daughter against the wall and asked "Do you know what this is?" "A report card?" "What does it say on these grades here?" "95, 94, 97, 92, 93, 99." "And what do all these grades mean?" "I have a greatly above average grades?" "No, it means you aren't the top of your class. These grades should all be 100. No daughter of mine is settling for second place in anything!" "I know dad, and I truly do my best." "But it's not enough. You're going to be top of the class Miku. If we have to take everything you have to get you a scholarship, well by god we are going to do it. I know what this is from. Your spending too much time with that athletic loser you call a boyfriend." "But dad he gets decent grades, he's polite, and he treats me right unlike most boys my age." "I don't care. He isn't rich or intelligent enough for you. I need you to be top of the class with extracurricular activities to get scholarships to Japan's finest institutions. If I have to personally go to Johan and kill him to get you focused, I'll do it, alright?" Miku, angered, says "Ok dad, I'll focus more." "Good, that's the spirit. You will be the first of our family to attend college. I want you to be successful Miku, I'm just looking out for you sweetie. I would hate to see you out on the street without a job simply because you didn't have the right degree. I have a client sitting in the kitchen. Just eat your dinner, go upstairs, and study for whatever is on Monday." "All right dad." They ate dinner and Miku didn't even say a word.

Ken returned home to what he sees as just another night at his house. His father, named Takeshi, an alcoholic, brought home a prostitute despite having a wife. His wife, Niko, yells at him. "You just had to bring a prostitute home you old drunk. GET HER OUT OF MY HOUSE!" "Eh go to hell. This woman actually knows how to please a man." "THIS IS IT! I'VE HAD IT! You barely pay any attention to me, your son, or even yourself. You only care about booze and sex, nothing else. You are a pathetic old drunkard and you need to get your ass out of here!" "I work hard every day to put food in you and the boys buddy and this how you treat me? For just wanting a little head? Get the Fuck out of MY HOUSE!" Niko noticed Ken coming home "So Ken, how was your day?" "It was ok mom." "Why are you home so late, I thought you promised you'd come home earlier to help me with dinner." "I THOUGHT YOU WERE LEAVING! IS THE BOY LATE AGAIN? GET MY BELT!" "Shut up dad. You're drunk." "I'm still your father boy and don't you forget it. I can beat you anytime I want to. Sugar, you should leave, here's the hundred." The prostitute left as Takeshi pulled out his belt. "Niko, don't hold me back the boys gonna get it!" Ken grabbed his dad's belt and swept him with his leg and foot. "Dad, you have a problem, just go to bed and get your hangover tomorrow morning before I have to hurt you." Ken went upstairs with his dad on the ground. "UGH THE LITTLE RUNT. WHY I'D-"Niko interrupted "Just get out of here Takeshi. Ken isn't going to take your bullshit anymore." "I have half a mind to burn his football gear for this." "Just get out of here."

Shin returned home to his adopted father and mother Ryuta and Amy. Ryuta greeted his adopted son with love "Hey there slugger, how was today?" "Good. I got to hang out with Johan today. He's the quarterback of our football team and a senior. Imagine that, a" "But I bet he can't even get a nickel back." Shin and Ryuta started laughing as his mother came in with dinner. "I made your favorite: dumplings with little seaweed wraps." Shin, happy, says "Thanks mom." "Umm, sweetie, you don't need to call us mom and dad. We have only been a family for a year, its ok to call us by our names." Shin, confused, says "Oook." Ryuta says "Look Shin, I know you're still adjusting, and so are we. I don't expect you to love us like you did your original parents. Just as long as we understand each other, me and Amy are perfectly fine. We hope you love us Shin, but if you don't we still understand." "It's ok Ryuta I love you guys. You guys are a great family, and I feel great." Ryuta replies "Thank you Shin. Hey, I got you the latest shooter, Shout of Duty." "Awesome, thanks dad." He went to his room to play the game.

While he was sleeping, Johan dreamed of fighting as the red knight. As Red Knight, he confronts what looks like a blue vampire monster. The demon, with a suave voice, holds Miku by the throat. Johan screamed "Let her go you evil fiend, or I'll kill you." The demon, who calls himself Mordred, simply crushes Miku's throat and annihilates the other Knights. Scared, he tries to stay strong. Mordred simply taunts him "Tell me knight, I have just finished your friends off. How can you protect yourself if you can't protect your loved ones? Your pathetic, warrior. I'd enjoy killing you, but your shame will be just enough." Then he turned around sliced his neck with his sword as Johan wakes up in fright. "It's just a nightmare, but I have never seen that monster. What's his name, Mordred?" Johan put on his Armor and left his house at the crack of dawn to confront this Mordred fellow. "Mordred, I challenge you to a duel. I know you are trying to get my friends. You're going to have to kill me to get to them. If you hear this, and you're not too scared, face me. I will kill you to protect this city! So show yourself." All of a sudden a blue, vampire looking demon in a cloak appeared to accept the challenge. "Oh I feel so flattered being challenged by the ancestor of King Arthur." "Cut to the chase. Will you fight me like a man?" "Why of course. I wouldn't have come otherwise." He pulled out twin, pirate looking swords from his back to signal the acceptation of the challenge. "I hope you don't mind, but per the terms of a duel, the challenged is allowed to pick their site of battle." "Then choose your location demon." "With great pleasure." All of a sudden a cloud of black formed around Johan from Mordred's cape. "Welcome to the hell dimension, your death place. I'll give you one last chance to back out Knight." Johan, a little terrified, stands strong "Not a chance Mordred. I made the challenge and I stand by my oaths." "I hope you give me an interesting battle. Otherwise this will be far too fast a battle for my taste." "I'll hope to keep you entertained, and I hope you're satisfied when you're killed." "Because I'm so generous, you can make the first move young warrior." Johan charges at Mordred as Mordred not only dodges his sword but slashes him very hard. "Did you think because I am well dressed I would be a pushover? You aren't even ten leagues from me Knight." Johan, a little nervous, gets up and holds his ground as Mordred smirks.


	4. Chapter 4

Kizoku Sentai Knightman

Noble 4: Johan's Deadly Duel!

_Previously on Knightman, as his friends finish celebrating, Johan begins to worry about his teammates as they may face threats too tough for them. He believes that if he fails as leader, it will cost him his friend's lives, especially Miku. It appears that Ken has quite the abusive. Kaizo has his father check into their family heritage. Miku's father threatened her relationship with Johan. Shin is adopted but he loves is adopted parents even though he only lived with them for a year. In an act of nobility, Johan challenges Mordred, a demon, to a duel to the death. Can Johan defeat this blue menace, or is his goose cooked?_

Johan recovers from Mordred's first hit as Mordred taunts him. "Come on, you have to be a lot less predictable then that!" Mordred pulls his second sword out and points it to him. "I thought you would be tough like your descendant, King Arthur. Even he fought me to a draw." He used his two swords to attack simultaneously as Johan tries to block his attack. "I will defeat you Mordred, eventually." "I admire that naivety that you have there. It will be your downfall."

Mordred uses lightning from both of his hands to attack Johan, and Johan takes a full hit and falls down. "You boy haven't even faced a sample of my power. You're starting to bore me kid." He tries to zap him again but this time Johan uses his sword to block the hit. It deflects but Mordred disappears in the blast. "Where are you Mordred, come out here and fight!" Johan tried to put up a confident face but was trembling from genuine fear of Mordred. Mordred's voice appeared "Don't even try to put on that foolish mask of courage. I can sense your fear from your steps. You shake your leg slightly when you walk." "So you are here." Johan uses his ring and tries to burn Mordred. "Where are you?" "Closer than you think kid." Mordred uses his lightning to catch Johan off guard by forcing him to block it while he uses his two swords to slash Johan from front and back, knocking him over. "Ahahahaha. You honestly can't land a hit on me kid? You're pathetic." He then uses his two swords to knock down Johan and holds him down with them.

As Hiroshi wakes up he realizes his son isn't home. He looks around but can't find him. "Johan? Johan? Where are yah son? JOHAN!" He then went into the Templar chamber and he starts up the pc to search for his ring signal. "Don't tell me he's doing something stupid. I'll find yah son, don't worry."

Mordred continues to taunt him. "Come on knight. I'll stay still. Hit me with your best shot!" Johan, without thinking, charges at him but he swings his sword below the belt and hits Mordred's legs as he tries to dodge, getting a hit in. "I guess that counts as a touch." Johan went to slash again but Mordred turns into a shadow and dodges each of his attempts at a hit. "You're boring me again, I'd hate to kill you so easily." Johan starts shooting fire from his ring and misses, with Mordred disappearing again.

"Face the facts knight, you can barely touch me. You don't stand a chance. I'll let you live if you surrender yourself and your friends to me." "Don't count on it Mordred, I'm going to beat to save my friends. You aren't going to intimidate me that easily." Mordred attacked him directly, slashing him endlessly and zapping him with dark lightning. Johan tries to attack back but Mordred's agility has him dodge every hit. He eventually gets his sword knocked out of his hand.

As the morning got shorter and shorter Hiroshi was going nonstop in the computer looking for Johan. Miku and Shin enter the base and Shin asks "Hey, where's Johan?" Miku, a little frightened, asks the same. Hiroshi says "That's what I've been trying to look for all morning. I think he may have left gone somewhere dangerous, like another dimension. I haven't been able to find him at all with the computer scanner. It's like he disappeared from the face of the Earth." Miku, worried, asks "Is he... dead?" "No he isn't. Once a ring bonds with someone they are tractable from anywhere, dead or alive." "So what your saying is he is on another planet," said Shin comedically, but no one laughs. "Ok, I'll stop it now." "Thank you Shin." "Hey, I have an idea, it might be crazy, but it just might work."

As Shin prepared to tell his plan Kaizo and Ken entered the Chamber. "Good, you're all here, now Shin explain the situation." Shin awkwardly starts speaking "Ok, um, so here's the deal. Johan has gone missing, so now instead of trying to find his signal, we are going to look for different kinds of signals, mostly signals towards portals into other dimensions." Ken looked completely lost. "I know, it sounds like confusing science fiction but there's no other way." Kaizo takes charge and tells Hiroshi "Mr. Pendragon, will you search for any possible invisible entry point where he might have entered?" "Yes Kai." Kai stood up to speak "Guys, I think you should know something I heard from Johan. He was talking to Mr. Pendragon-"Hiroshi interrupted "You can call me Hiroshi." "Anyways, Johan started acting really worried last night. He was talking to Hiroshi about how he doesn't have confidence in us." Miku shocked asks "Why wouldn't he have confidence in us?" Ken intercedes "The bastard. Doesn't even think we can cut it as Knights. Why I ought to-"Shin interrupted "Maybe he's right, he has a point. We have only been knights for day, he's been one since he was young maybe. It seems like he's jealous of us." Miku replied "Even still I know him. He isn't just the jealous type. He is the kind of person who would want us by his side no matter what."

Kaizo responded "The only other thing I heard was is that he didn't want us to be in danger because we are his friends." Hiroshi replied "Your right Kaizo. He is always talking about you guys. You're his anchor and I think he believes that if he can take down the monsters and demons himself, he can keep you guys out of danger, and he said especially Miku." Miku, astonished yet cheered up replies "I don't know what to say but-"Ken interrupts "I still want to shove him around a bit for acting stupid." Shin responded "Don't be that brash to Johan Ken. He might be in great danger." "It's his fault for being so stubborn. This still means he doesn't think we can cut it as Knights. Maybe we ought to leave him be-"Everyone says "Shut up Ken" to stop him from assuming Johan is dead. "What? I'm being completely honest here." Shin said "Still though Ken, he might be in great danger without us, and saving him would prove our worth as knights to him." Hiroshi then alerted the Knights to the location of a dimension gate. "Come on guys. I have a mode of transportation that can assist us in getting there. It's called the Dragon Mount. Mounts are creatures that you ride that can grow big or stay in this type of size. Dragon Mount, Maximize!" The dragon suddenly grows and lets the knights onto his back. "I would armor before we go get him." Kaizo leads in formation "Kizoku Henshin. Knight Armor!" The team armor's up and rides to the location of the dimensional gate.

Meanwhile, Johan is losing his battle against Mordred. Mordred uses his dual wield swords to charge up his finishing move. "Once I hit you with this, it's all over!" Johan tries to get up and says "You can hurt me all you want, I will defeat you Mordred. For my friend's sake!" "Yes, your friends. Once you're out of the picture it's going to be fun watching them die slowly. Especially your girlfriend." "Urgh." "Yes, I may have use of her outside of killing her. Maybe have her take in my seed, start a family and have him be heir to my throne. And then, ever so slowly, slice her open and feed my son her insides. Oh yes. And your father, he will be another especially slow one." "Shut up!" Johan regains some of his strength and charges with a fire-charged sword. "Yes, this is your true power!" Mordred throws one of two electrically charged balls from his twirled swords at him. Johan tries his hardest to block with his sword but it knocks it out of his hands and knocks him back hard. The second ball knocks him out for good, de-armoring him and making him unable to move. "You know, you ad potential kid. Your skill was great for a rookie and you have a passion that would have beaten me had you been stronger. Don't worry though, I will take care of your comrades after you die. Slowly. Goodbye Johan." As he is about to make the final slash his hand is hit by an arrow. "Who did that?" Miku came in from above "Stay away from my boyfriend!" He dropped Johan to the ground and snickered. "Quite the unexpected turn of events Johan, your damsel saved you. It doesn't change anything. All of you will die." Kaizo and Ken both said "Wanna bet?" Mordred said "Yes," and used his lightning blasts to strike them down as Shin charges him and Miku helps Johan up from his unconscious state. Mordred easily dodges Shins rush and slashes him hard with his two blades. Mordred then shoots lightning at Miku, knocking her down and Johan out of her hands and onto the ground. Just as he is awakening from shock Mordred attempts to zap him again but Hiroshi blocks his attack and fights with Mordred. "Guys, take him and go!" Johan says weakly "But dad your still-"Hiroshi Yelled "GO!" "Listen to your father Johan," and Hiroshi created a thing of fire around him and Mordred to make sure they couldn't go in. "DAD! NO!" Johan, on Ken's shoulders, tries to let himself loose but Ken punches him to stop him from moving. They get on to the Dragon Mount and escape, leaving Hiroshi behind.

Hiroshi and Mordred fight to a draw. "You fight well warrior. You are much better than your pathetic excuse of a warrior you dare to call your son." Hiroshi, enraged, attacks Mordred while covered in fire and knocks Mordred out of his hell dimension. "Impressive." He then snuck behind Hiroshi and stabbed him in the back with is dual swords and left him to die. "You're still a weak warrior, descendant of Arthur. Your son is going to go slowly, and there is nothing you're gonna do about it." Hiroshi, now dying with his armor and gut pierced, stares up at Mordred. "My son will become stronger and he will defeat you." "Such loving words coming from a dying breath. It almost brings tears to my eyes. Your son follows your naïve ideal of strength that mere hope will win you battles. It disgusts me. You're sons ideals will be his own demise, like it has been yours." Mordred slices Hiroshi's head off as Hiroshi dies with a solid look on his face. Mordred took his red ring. "You won't need this anymore. Now to see what you can do."

As they returned to their chamber a member of the Templar named Utrar spoke to the team. "Johan, I-I…I-"Johan erupted "WHAT?" "Your father, he was left decapitated in the middle of a field with his armor pierced by what looks like a demoncaliber sword. I'm so sorry Johan." Johan and the others looked on in sadness, with Johan dropping to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. "H-how, how could he die? My father, he is s-so brave and noble and strong, and now, h-he's gone." He fell back into uncontrollable sobbing. Miku put her hand on his shoulder and said "I am so, so sorry for you Johan. I know how you feel." "He w-was my f-family, m-my hero, m-my teacher." Shin, also putting his hand on Johan's shoulder tells him "I know where you're coming from Johan, It's going to hurt for a while." Johan, still sobbing, starts to get up. "No, no it isn't. All the hurt I am feeling, I WILL SHOW MORDRED TEN-FOLD. Next time I see him I will be ready, and when I fight him, I will rip him apart and I will make him pay for what he did to my father!" Kaizo, concerned said "Johan," Ken interrupts "Yeah, well show that bastard what for next time we see him!" Meanwhile Mordred, holding Hiroshi's ring, looks on in delight. "Yes my little rage monster, the seed has been planted. His rage will kill him more than I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Kizoku Sentai Knightman

Noble 5: Ride the Mounts!

_Previously on Knightman Johan was stuck in a battle to the death against a mysterious foe named Mordred. Mordred taunted Johan a little bit before he started attacking him, threatening his friends, family, and even threatening to rape Miku for the fun of it. The other knights were working hard to find a way to bring Johan back home when they learn of his conversations with Hiroshi. It shakes the bond's a little bit but ultimately Johan is saved, but at a deadly cost. His father was killed by Mordred trying to let them escape. Both saddened and enraged by his father's murder, Johan swears bloodthirsty revenge on Mordred. With such a strong, cunning foe, can our heroes survive their next battle?_

Still on the ground Johan is still sobbing over his father's murder, and Miku is trying to break through to him. "It's gonna be ok Johan. Come here." Miku picks him up and hugs him, crying right with him. "Your father was a good man Johan. You don't know how sorry I feel for you boo." Johan, recovering from sobbing, hugs Miku back. "Thank you Miku. But I'm not gonna be like this for too long. Once I find Mordred and tear him apart I'll feel satisfied." Ken, near the entrance, replies "I can't wait to find the bastard myself. He made me look like a fool in that fight. I want him dead." Kaizo, a wee bit concerned, asks "Guys, that guy is way too strong. I don't think revenge alone is going to let us beat him. We need to start training if we want a shot at beating that guy." Kaizo, agreeing with Shin said "We have to find out how he fights and learn how to counteract that style of fighting. He probably is the strongest enemy we have to fight. Learning him will help us beat him."

As the knights talk amongst themselves a fly on the wall is viewing them very precisely. It is sending an image of the Templar chamber to an orb in a dark, red room. Inside are a tall, muscular figure in dark gold plated armor carrying a two prong lance with a dark blue handle, and an almost skeletal woman with long finger's and black hair that look likes Medusa's head, with what looks like a long gown that shreds near the bottom of it. Mordred enters the chamber. "My plan is coming into fruition. I have just slain the new Red Knights father in battle and now he is consumed by anger." The tall, gold figure named Agravaine asks him "Are you sure this plan is going to work Mordred? Wouldn't making him enraged sort of make him stronger?" "He's right Mordred. Now that he has a reason to kill you, won't he have the urge to kill us all?" "Like he didn't have that at all? He challenged me to a duel and we fought. I managed to nearly kill him. His friends, girlfriend, and father came in and bailed him out. He is weak. Taking him down will be easy. His own anger will be his undoing." Agravaine, feeling concerned, replies "Ok Mordred, if you think it will work." The witch, named Morgause, said "I think it's time we rest up boys. When we awake from our slumber we will be much stronger than before." Agravaine kneels and says "Yes mother." Mordred says "Understood." "Good boys, all it will take is one day to gain our true full strength." She cooled down their chamber and they all slept.

Back at the chamber Johan understands he needs to starts teaching the Knights what he does know since his dad is dead and they need all the information they need to become knights and defeat the demons. He start's talking about Mounts to his friends. "Mounts aren't of this reality. They aren't loyal to you right off the bat. They are all like beasts. Once you can tame their heart however they obey your every command and will never flee from you in battle. They can stay at around our size and work as quick transportation or they can grow to giant size can actually start fighting large demons. As long as we have mounts we should be good against these monsters should the need arise." Shin comedically raises his hand. "Yes Shin?" "Um yeah, can't we just summon mount, have them grow big, and crush the monster before it starts any trouble?" "No, it is against the code of the Templar. There are rules to the Templar you guys need to understand ok? First rule, never, ever attack an unarmed civilian. Understood?" All of the knights nod. "Second rule, never escalate a fight. Third, when you make a promise to anyone, good or bad, you keep your end of the deal. Fourth, you must do as much as you can to avoid a fight in a heavily populated area, otherwise innocent people are going to die in the fighting if it gets crazy. And finally, if you can, attack from the shadows unless absolutely necessary. Am I clear?" Ken snarkly remarked "Yes General Kernel Major Commodore Admiral." "Shut up Ken. Anyways we need to go to the realm of Mounts. My father's dragon mount can access the world of mounts so that we can go in and all four of you will get a mount. I'll be using Hyuran here as my mount. Get ready."

Ken whispered to Kaizo "Man he sure recovered from tears fast." Kaizo whispered back "He has a huge drive now Ken. He wants to make sure, if we are going to enter battle, we aren't going to die. Got that?" Ken angrily remarked "Are you calling me dumb you twig?" Kaizo, frightened, remarked "N-no, no I did-"Ken fiercely interrupted with his hand grabbing "I'll smash your face in geek!" Johan yelled "KEN! Get off of him and get ready to ride. Clear?" "Crystal, general." He dropped Kaizo and Shin helped him up. "You kay Kai?" "Mindless brute." "I know I know but please calm down dude. You don't want to start a fight with him." Johan went atop his dragon and asked "Is everyone ready to go?" All of them said "Ditto." "Good, let's go. Hyuran, take us to the land of Mounts." The dragon roared and started its flight into the Mount dimension. "Hold on tight!" said Johan. Shin comedically asked "Is there any peanuts with this flight?" No one was amused and Ken replied "I know where the peanuts are going if you don't shut it." "Yes sir." Johan angrily replied "Stop it you kids or I'm gonna have Hyuran torch your asses!" Shin just started laughing.

They soon ascended into the Mount dimension and Johan dropped from the dragon to give orders to his teammates. "Ok, we can't stay here forever. We only have a few hours before we get stuck in the dimension. Mounts can come and leave as they please if they know how to leave but us humans would start to suffer from the atmosphere here after a while. Search around and find your partner now." The other four knights left as Johan secretly tries to gain Hyuran's affection. "Look buddy, I have the feeling you don't like me. I'm doing my best ok? I'm not dad but I am doing all that I can to be a good leader to my teammates. I'm sorry if you feel I'm not good enough. All I ask is that you help when we need it most if that's ok?"

All of the Knights scoured across the surrounding landscape to find something but didn't find a thing. Kaizo asked "Are you sure we landed in the right place? I can't find a single trace of life." Miku replied "Kaizo, I don't think Hyuran would take us here if it was empty. We just need to stay calm and try to find something." Shin comedically said "The lifelessness here is so thick you can slice it with a table knife and" Ken interrupted by punching Shin in the shoulder "You remember what I said about making bad jokes pipsqueak? I'm gonna rip that helmet off your face if you-"Miku came in and pulled Shin aside "You need to cool down Ken. Don't hurt Shin, he was just trying to tell a joke." She pulled Shin with her and Kaizo went to Ken and said "You're walking on thin ice buddy-"Ken again interrupted "Wait a second, who died and made you boss Ki?" "It's Kai! My god you're ignorant. Why I have half a mind to just-"Ken pulled his lance out "Anytime, anywhere Ki." Miku angrily interrupted "Will you boys stop it! It's getting irritating. Ken, you walk this way, Kaizo you walk this way, is that clear?" Both of the guys said "Ok." Shin all of a sudden found a forest of giant beasts. Kaizo stood atop the hill and said "Let's move guys." Miku ran towards a family of pink fairies, Kaizo ran towards a herd of unicorns, Shin ran towards a pack of Hounds, and Ken was climbing another mountain towards a flock of griffins.

Miku approached cautiously when she approached the Fairies. "Umm, hi. I'm Miku. What are your names?" The most-friendly of the lot approached Miku and laughed. "Ok, um, would you mind helping me out and becoming my partner? I would love if we can defeat an evil monster back where we come from." The fairy heeds and transfers an orb to Miku's ring. "Yes!" Meanwhile Kaizo was heading towards the unicorns like they were horses and he approaches gently. "Hi, I'm Kai. Kaizo actually. I was wondering if any of you would help-"the sound of a unicorn naying in pain made Kaizo quiet. "Where is he hurt?" The wounded Unicorn starts naying weakly again and Kaizo sees a bite mark. "Oh no. Umm, let me see." He pulled out his staff and put it to the wound, healing the unicorn and making it grateful. "Actually, I think you could help me. You see, I need to find a mount, like yourself, to ride and fight alongside me as a partner. Could you be my partner?" The healed Unicorn nay's in agreement and uses its horn to pass an orb of energy to Kaizo's ring. "Got it!" In Shin's area he is being snarled at by Hounds. Shin tries to approach cautiously and learns that one hound was kicked in the face, and that's why he was so aggressive. Shin tries to growl at him but isn't very intimidating, making the Hounds laugh and Shin approached the hound. "Hey buddy, how would you like to be my sidekick- urgh I mean partner?" The hound barks in agreement and sends an orb of energy towards Shin's ring. "That's one for me!"

Ken has finally climbed up the mountain and he goes up to the Griffins flying around and he shouts "Hey birdbrains, one of you is gonna work for me, and I don't care how I do it, one of you is going with me. Is that clear?" The leader of the flock examines him from a distance and dive-bombs him. Ken pulled out his lance but he almost gets knocked off the mountain. "You beaked bastard, you're my griffin. No if's, and's or but's about it. Even if I have to prick every feather from your body." The griffin attacked him again but Ken used his lance to slash the bird, causing it to crash into a mountain. "You can't stop me griffin, and you're going to work for me." The bird, despite being injured, held its ground stubbornly. "You just have to make it tough huh." All of a sudden a bigger flock of griffins appeared, and start attacking the other members of the flock, and their leader tries to dive-bomb the leading griffin. Ken went into a position to protect the leader from the now three griffins ready to attack them. "Stay behind me, these guys are going to go down." The birds smash themselves against the side of the mountain and it starts to crumble around Ken and the leading griffin. "Go now, I'll be ok!" The griffin decides to swoop in, save Ken, and when Ken receives the griffin's orb, he begins a reckless charge. "Let's do this. LANCELOT THUNDER CHARGE!" With the griffins body being encased in lightning the other flock of griffins flee and Ken pets the griffin. "Thank you buddy. You may be stubborn, but you're a hell of a fighter partner." Ken took off his helmet and gave him a thumbs up before getting a flight down the mountain.

When the Knights returned to their rendezvous point Johan asked what they got in their rings. Kaizo said "I think what they gave us was an orb that represents them." "Yeah, I got one from the fairy-""and I got one from a hound." "I fought my mount." Johan snarkly replied "Of course you did Ken. Those orbs you got means you can now call out to these mounts to battle. They will follow you and your commands with this but they can still fight by themselves. I think we're good here, Hyuran take us up." Hyuran gave a loud roar and exited through the sky. "Now where ready for when they come back." All of the knights nodded as they flew into the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6

Kizoku Sentai Knightman

Noble 6: Glorious Gattai! Knight-Oh's Big Debut!

_Previously on Knightman, Johan takes his position as leader much more seriously. He starts teaching his friends about the rules of the Templar and their code of conduct. Ken and Kaizo go at it over their conflicting personalities and relationship to Johan. Shin and Miku try to break them up but it leads to more conflict. Johan calms the team however with a mission to the Mount dimension where they have to tame a creature to ride into battle. Ken has the most difficulty as he actually directly confronts the beast he wants to tame. After nobly sacrificing himself for the wounded griffin the Griffin decided to be his mount and the team left in high spirits._

In the hell chamber Morgause and her son's are trying to discuss a strategy for taking down the Knightman. "I think we should send a monster that can scan their abilities and report their fighting abilities to us. That way we can have an advantage." "There's no honor in that Mordred. Let me send a female Ogre to destroy the Knights. I can even make her gigantic to hasten the destruction." Morgause was puzzled "Why is it a female ogre?" "I did some reading mother, and I learned that female ogre's are slightly stronger than males and much easier to control. It would help our conquest of Earth greatly." "I'll take your idea Agravaine. You're the oldest after all." Agravaine kneeled "Thank you mother." Under his breath Mordred uttered "Yes mother. Momma's boy." He then went down into his own private chamber to watch the Knight's in their chamber from his gnat on the wall.

At school Kaizo and Johan start walking together to class when Kaizo sees Megumi. "Dude, she is the one." "Yeah, keep dreaming Kai. You know to come after school right?" "Of course man. Oh, me and my dad where doing some research the other night, and we found that I in fact am a direct descendant of Merlin the Magician himself." "Umm, of course you are. Why else would you have gotten the ring of Merlin?" "I don't know."

All of a sudden Johan's football coach came to him. "What is it coach?" "I'm sorry about your loss Johan. Ken told me about it. You have a break from football practice ok?" "Umm, sure coach." "I understand what you're going through son, I-"the coach started breaking into tears "I remember when I-I lost my mother to-to, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The coach went into uncontrollable sobbing as Johan put his arms around him. "Thank you Johan. You are a saint. I don't know if I've ever told you this but," Johan interrupted "Coach." "I think of you as my own son. Don't lose your kindness Johan. DON'T YOU LOSE IT?" "Ok coach. I got the gist." "Good. You boys take care now." Kaizo, confused, asks "That guy is weird isn't he?" "He's weird in a good way."

All of a sudden the Earth shakes and everyone in the school freaks out. The loud speaker set out the city-wide alarm of an Earthquake. The principal went on the PA "All Students must leave the building immediately! All students must leave the building immediately! All students must leave the building immediately!" All of the students hastily run out of the building during the earthquake while the four Knights tried to regroup. Shin gets trapped in the crowd as Johan, Kaizo, Ken and Miku go around the back of the school to discuss what's going on. "Hey, let me go. I'm not someone's door mat! Let a guy through eh?" Shin eventually broke out of the crowd as everyone fled to the inner city.

"Ok, what's going on," Shin asked. Ken snarkly replied "Oh, someone's having a great ol' tea party in the middle of the city and everyone's in invited ITS AN EARTHQUAKE DUMBASS!" Johan said "Even if it's an earthquake, odds are it's a part of some sort of plan hatched by Mordred." Kaizo asked "Mordred started this earthquake?" "Don't know, but I'd like to find out and show him what I'm made of!" Miku asks "What if it's a giant monster?" "Like I said I don't know. We have to go and find out. Let's split up and find the source. Behind there let's armor." They went behind the alleyway and "Kizoku Henshin! Knight Armor!" The knight armor formed and they ran in 3 separate directions across the city. Kaizo and Shin went in one direction, Miku and Johan went another, and Ken went through the center. They faced hordes of zombies on each lane. Shin asked "Why do these guys always appear when something bad happens?" "Don't know why, but we have to stop them before they hurt anyone." "Good call." They defeated the Zombies with their weapons with ease. Ken smashed through them no problem with his lance. Johan and Miku also defeated the Zombies and the earthquake stopped. Johan replied with relief "Phew, now that's done."

All of a sudden a gigantic ogre with long hair and a giant wooden hammer, standing about 100 stories high emerged into the city from underground and more zombies appeared. Shin gasped and said "Oh come on!" Johan said "Guys, we need to finish off these Zombies first, ok?" All of them replied "Got it."

The ogress, named Ogra, spoke "I will crush this city. Agravaine said "Ogra, do as you please, destroy whatever you want!" "Whatever you say tiny demon." Ogra started walking around the city, smashing buildings. "Oh no, look out!" Said by some people in a small building before she stepped on it. She picked up a car with a couple inside and ate it, with the people inside. The special task force was called in to shoot the monster, but they all got killed in one big step. "This is fun. Everything is going to be smashed. Fear me puny humans!" Agravaine looked in delight. "Yes, she is destroying everything in sight. She will definitely kill the Knightman now." He then disappeared behind a warp hole. Japanese fighter planes are called in to try and shoot Ogra down but she simply catches the planes in her hands and crushes them like they were nothing.

The Knights, seeing the destruction she is causing, start worrying. Miku said "Johan, she's destroying the city, I think that we should ignore the Zombies and get her with the Mounts." "We aren't doing that Miku. The zombies are going to destroy everything in sight." Kai concerned says "Johan she is destroying the city way faster than these guys. We need to stop this!"

"Ok, let's call the mounts. Dragon Mount, Arise!" The dragon mount rose from the volcano and entered the city. "Unicorn Mount, Arise!" The unicorn mount walked across the lake and river into the city. "Fairy Mount, Arise!" The fairy mount flew right through the forest and into the city. "Griffin Mount, Arise!" The griffin mount came from above a thunder cloud on its way into the city. "Hound Mount, Arise!" The hound mount went rushing through grassland to get into the city. Johan stood atop his mount and said "High Mount Activate!" The mounts became giant-sized and ready to take on the Ogra monster. Ogra was smashing open a building with people inside to eat them when the Knights arrived in their high mounts. "Everyone, enter your mount. Let's do this."

Ogra wasn't impressed. "Just because Knights have big dumb animal's makes no difference. Ogra will destroy you with no trouble." The Dragon prepared to attack. "Blazing Fireball!" The fire ball was blocked by Ogra's wooden club and deflected into another building. "NO! Urgh." The other four mounts prepared a four sided beam towards the Ogra monster. "Unicorn Wave!" "Fairy Tornado!" "Griffin Thunderbolt!" "Hound Rockslide!" Ogra survived the hit though and threw her own fireball at the four mounts, knocking them down a little. Kaizo remarked "That was some big hit!" Johan said "Guys, there is a way for us to get stronger, but it's going to require a clear mind. We have to totally be in synch with each other's thoughts and actions!"

As they are talking Ogra picks up a bus with the high school kids inside. "Ogra thinks you know who these people are!" She handles the bus in front of the Knightman. "Ogra is going to smash bus under her foot and it will be fun!" The people in the bus screamed in terror. Kaizo sprang into action "Don't worry guys. I got you!" As Ogra slowly lowered her foot Unicorn mount blasted the sole and Ogra fell down. "Now's are chance. We only have one shot at this guys. Kizoku Gattai!" As Ogra started getting up the mounts combined into one big robot. The dragon mount formed the upper-legs, torso, and head of the warrior. The unicorn and Griffin formed the legs. The fairy and the hound formed the arms. "Kizoku Gattai! Knight-Oh!" The warrior stood tall and brave against the giant ogress. "Ogra don't care how big you get. How about this." Ogra picked up half of a skyscraper and threw it at the Knight-Oh. They caught it just in time. "That was way too close guys. Let's use the weapons." Ken eagerly said "I can get behind that!" "Knight Horn! Call!" A giant sword formed out of the sky and the mech was ready to fight Ogra. "Me no care what weapon you have, me will crush you to pieces." She charged swinging her club. Knight-Oh blocked with the sword and sliced it in half, knocking it out. "Urgh, how dare you puny knights knock out Ogra's club? Me kill you!" She charged again. Shin asked "Hey, isn't there a way we can kill her?" "There is actually. It's called the Noble Cut. Let's use it!" All of the Knights yelled "NOBLE CUTTER!" With a gigantic slash powered by all five knights, Ogra got sliced in half and blew up. "Great job guys." Shin said "Now that's what I call cool! Woohoo!" Miku said "The Knight-Oh is incredible." Ken said excitedly "Yeah, we showed that PMSing bitch what for. Boo-yah!" Kaizo coolly said "That was quite the incredible first outing." The Knight-Oh split and the mount's returned to their dormant state. Back at the base the elders of the Templar scold them a little. "You children nearly got the whole city leveled from your lack of basic damage assessment!" Johan said with a low voice "We're sorry sir. It won't happen again." "I'd better hope so. Do you know how much damage happened in the city today?" "How much damage?" "987,078, 876 yen in damages, and estimated 150 people were killed in the attack today!" Everyone replied "What!?" "Yes, 150 people were killed in that attack, and now Tokyo is ruined. It's going to take months for the city to fully recover. Don't be so reckless again, UNDERSTAND?" Johan bowed in respect "Yes Mr. Bors." "Also, they have to fumigate the streets. Wherever that thing came from, it came with an odd stench." Shin said "Like a whole ten years with bad b.o and no deodorant bad?" "Yes. Now go. I don't need any of you in here." "Yes sir." Johan and his friends left the house.

Ken angrily punched the wall outside. "Urgh, I can't believe this little sissy. He does nothing to help us fight and he's kicking us out for doing what we were supposed to do? Who made him leader?" "Virtue. When my dad became head of the Templar and had to choose head of table he chose Uzaki Bors, the strictest man in like ever. But understand what he's saying. Look at that city over there. Doesn't look too great doesn't it? We need to try extra hard to keep our fights outside the city while repairs are being made. I'm not gonna be careful when he comes back though. I'm gonna show him no mercy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kizoku Sentai Knightman

Noble 7: Doku Doku Panic!

_Previously on Knightman our heroes were in school minding their own business while the bad guys were plotting something big, Big, BIG! All of a sudden a 1000 foot tall ogress started destroying the city under the eye of Agravaine, loyal son of Morgause. The Knights eventually put the monster in her place with the debut of Knight-Oh. And for saving the city from complete annihilation the Knights are given a yelling at and a stern talking too. What do these mysterious monsters have in store for the Knightman?_

About a week after the previous monster attack Knightman are starting to plan strategies in case of another attack like that. Ken was the first to speak "What strategy do we need? Those things only respond to force! I say we just slaughter them whenever they appear and scare those demons away!" Kaizo, a little annoyed, asks "Umm, Ken, isn't a strategy like that kind of dangerous and risky? Isn't it true that if we just keep on attacking the enemy with all we have that eventually they will just block our moves and hit us hard at our weaknesses? What we need is to use stealth and-"Ken argues "Stealth? What's so manly about hiding and waiting? A true man goes into battle and fights to the death, but then again I guess I wouldn't expect this from someone who has never had to fight for anything in his life huh. Never had to claw his way towards something, make sacrifices, and never failing along the way. Little mister perfect you are." "I just want us to be able to survive an attack from these demons, and if Mordred's fight has shown us anything, is that they are far from loving a fair fight and will do what it takes to defeat us. That's all I'm saying. Johan, you're the leader, what do you think we need to do?" "Kaizo, you're incredibly intelligent, and I'd like to work with your plan, but in the interests of all the people that live in Tokyo I agree with Ken for once." Ken nods and looks smug at Kaizo. "We need a quick and effective way of dealing with these guys so that they cause minimal damage to the city or civilian casualties. Ken, we are going with your plan."

Shin and Miku look confused at each other and Miku pulls Johan aside and whispers "Johan." "Yeah?" "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" "What?" "Tell me you're not serious about this whole bone rush the baddies every time they pop up thing. It's the most foolish strategy I've ever heard outside of just let the enemy win." "Look I just-"Miku interrupted "Just what huh? Your almost becoming dumb like Ken now aren't you. You and your little football friend. "LOOK! Ok, I'm not thrilled with the plan myself. But we can't rely on pure strategy and stealth to defeat the enemy, not if it means putting people's lives at risk." "All right, if you think it should be the plan, I'll follow your lead." "Thank you Miku. Maybe we can celebrate with dinner afterwards?" "Sure. You've been good boo. Give me some love." The two started making out as Kaizo went to go talk to Johan. "Yeah, I'm just gonna keep walking ugh this way hehehehe."

While they were alone, Shin asked Ken a few questions. "Ken?" "Yeah pipsqueak?" "Have you always been this way?" "What way? You mean my attitude?" "Yeah." "I don't wanna talk about it." "Come on Ken I'm curious." "Fine. It all started when I was five years old. My father divorced my mother. I have no idea why they broke up, it just happened. All of a sudden I was left with my mom, and she almost raised me by herself alone. She didn't have parents that could help raise a boy nor uncles or aunts/brothers or sisters. She worked as a factory worker but it wasn't paying bills all that well. She was always looking for a man, a man who would help her and me get by. I didn't have anything as a kid. Toy's, game's, candy, chips, whatever else kids my age got I couldn't get. She tried being supportive of me but she had to work very hard at her job just to get the bare necessities for us. I had to work very hard around the house from a young age because my mom wasn't home a lot when I was young. It was us against a world that didn't care we were poor. My mom could only afford one birthday gift a year, and one year I got a football. Football man, my one source of joy. I was never able to play in my elementary years because of my workload at home and the fact my mom didn't have the money for equipment. Then came Takeshi, a former rock star that still had quite a bit of money but was a huge time drunk. At first he was ok with his alcohol, he was not nearly as irritable as he is now and he actually did something nice for us both. The best thing he did was let me go into football, and I have to give the man one thing: he let me pursue my dream. Then came freshman year, and it all went downhill from there." "How downhill." "That's something I really don't feel like talking about.

Meanwhile the Demons have concocted a new monster. Agravaine presented his monster "This is Doku. I found a statue lying in Japan that said it holds a great power." Mordred asks "What great power Ag?" "The ability to blast the Knights into submission." "How?" "Doku, give them a demonstration." The giant black Doku doll with two small nubs that look like bases of weathervanes on his arms took his hands and blasted the skeleton off of the ceiling, reducing it to dust." "This is only a sample. He is also very sturdy. His armor is capable of blocking even fire with his strong coating. I'm promising mother, he will succeed." "Very well son, you may continue with your plan, but I am starting to grow tiresome of your schemes." "Yes mother." Mordred smirks and fades into the shadows.

Doku appeared in the city plaza. The signal went off in the chamber. Acting confident, Johan said "Alright guys, lets show this monster who he's dealing with and take him down as quickly as possible. Am I understood?" "Yes." "Let's move out." The Knights arrive at the scene. "What is that thing?" The Doku just stared at them and blasted them. The Knights avoided the hit by falling back, but the Doku left a giant, smoking hole in the ground." Shin joked "Man, knowing public safety in this city, they'd probably never fix that thing." Johan, standing tall, says "Guys we need to take him down." Ken, smashing his fist into his palm said "I'll do that. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He charged with his lance but the Doku wasn't hurt at all by his slashes. "What the?" The Doku smashed him with his small hands and blasted him across a couple yards. "Damn it, this bastard is strong." Miku said "The Lance didn't leave a mark on him." Miku took her bow and air arrow and tried to hit it but it just bounced off. The Doku monster blasted Miku hard. Kaizo suddenly vanished from the battlefield. Shin saw Miku get hit and tried his best Tarzan impression "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" He swung in with his super strength powered axe and got blasted back hard. "Shin, ugh, you idiot." Johan faced down the Doku down and declared "Here's a piece of me beast." The Doku monster blasted him but he dodged both blasts and got in close with a fire-charged slash. "Blazing Slash!" The Doku got burned a little bit but didn't take a whole lot of damage. "What? Didn't even scratch him!" The Doku monster double blasted Johan in the stomach, sending him flying back hard. All of the Knights got back up as Johan was still down. Miku ran to Johan "Are you ok?" He was trying to stand up with his sword "I'm fine Miku. Take that thing down." The Doku double blasts Johan again knocking him out of his armor and leaving him injured. Miku went to help everyone else. "Guy's, we need to retreat and find where Kaizo is." Ken angrily replied "So that cowardly bastard couldn't even stay in a fight." Shin helped up a wounded Johan "He's in really bad shape, we need to help him back to the Chamber." Miku said "Yeah." The Doku monster retreated and fled into the inner city as the Knights staggered back to the chamber. Miku placed Johan on his bed back at his house and got bandages and ice packs for his bad burn marks. Ken said "This wouldn't have happened if Kaizo had been in the fight helping us instead of running like a coward." Miku replied "We would have defeated that thing if we had waited to find a weak point before charging in like nuts and Tarzans. Yes Kaizo leaving the field was uncalled for, but I don't think it would have changed the outcome." Johan started waking up. "I know Kaizo better than anyone. He wouldn't leave his friends behind if he didn't have a plan in place. I'm sure he'll be back with a plan to attack that thing."

Back in the city, after sundown, the Doku monster reported not to Agravaine but to Mordred. "You didn't destroy the Knightman? Even when you had the chance?" The Doku was waving its arms in a please don't hurt me master sort of way. "You're worthless. Leave it to a brute to mess things up." He took Doku and slashed him right under the chest, hurting him a lot. "Did that hurt? It's going to hurt a lot more if you don't go back and destroy those Knightman! In fact, you won't even feel a thing afterwards." The Doku made a thank you gesture with its hand's when Agravaine entered the scene. "Mordred, why are you harming my Doku monster?" "It has failed to kill the Knightman when it had a chance." "He probably has good reason for it." "Pah, this wouldn't have happened if I had made a monster. A monster smart enough to talk." "You can't beat loyalty though." All of a sudden the Doku blasted the top of a nearby building and Kaizo appeared.

"Thank you for the info guys, it was really helpful." Mordred, shocked, leaves behind a portal. Agravaine wasn't too far behind. The Doku monster blasted at him and he was able to dodge all the attacks. "It's time for the plan guys." Suddenly all the Knight's appeared out of nowhere and ganged up on the Doku monster. Kaizo smugly said "Guess you weren't expecting this. I knew once Ken's lance failed that there had to be a weak spot on your body. I left to hide and kept my distance so I could observe you. Your boss Mordred showed me right to your weakness." Johan, angered, said "Mordred? Why didn't you tell me Kaizo?" "Regardless, let's get him. Formation guys. Ken, Johan and Shin blasted him with your elemental bursts." "Got it." The Doku monster got a very hard hit to the gut and then Kaizo told Miku "Look Miku, I know you have mixed feelings about me, but your bow is just the precise attack needed to stop this thing." "Ok. Air Arrow!" The arrow hit the dead center of the Doku, and he exploded. He grew giant and the Knight-Oh is formed. "Kaizo, here is the head, you can finish him off." "Thanks. Noble Cutter!" The Knight-Oh slashed Doku clear through the gut and blew him up.

Back at ground level Johan congratulates Kaizo. "Kaizo, that plan we executed today was perfect. I feel good about you being my second in command." "Thank you Johan. I told you just bum-rushing the enemy was a bad idea-"Johan jokingly interrupted "Heeeeeeeeeey." Ken interrupted "Kai you magnificent bastard, that was pretty neat. You know something?" "What?" "Your pretty cool four-eyes." "Umm thank you." Shin came and said "Come on, how's about we all go to the sushi bar? Kai's buying!" "Hey!" All of the guys were laughing as Miku looks a little disappointed, but was still running with the group.

In the Demon Chamber Morgause is punishing Agravaine for another failure. "I thought you said the Doku monster was invincible! You lied to me." Morgause was lifting up Agravaine with tentacles while he pleaded "Please mother, give me another chance! I promise I'll finish the job!" "Enough. I'm leaving plans to Mordred from now on. I assume you have a plan for attack Mordred?" "Oh I do mother, and now, it's time to deal a blow to the Knightman. They won't know what hit them." He smirked gleefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Kizoku Sentai Knightman

Noble 8: Shin the Child

_Previously on Knightman A battle of brain vs. brawn started between Kaizo and Ken. Brain ruled the day and defeated the otherwise thick skinned Doku monster. Can the team come together to face Mordred's new plan?_

At Shin's house his family made a very nice dinner of turkey and rice. Ryuta said "It's your favorite Shin!" Amy said "I made it special just for you." "Umm thank you mom and dad." Amy, concerned asked "What's wrong sweetie?" "Nothing." Ryuta tied to cheer him up with a back pat "Come on buddy. What's on your mind?" "I don't feel comfortable talking about it." "But you love to talk Shin. You can tell me." "Ok. It was on this day that my parents were killed. That was the day I was orphaned. I can remember the scene like it was yesterday." Shin started crying "It was a dark knight, and my parents were keeping me in the car while they were stopped by these two guys."

Meanwhile the team is sparring with each other. Ken is weirded out by Shin not coming to practice. "Where is the little guy?" Miku and Johan look at each other. Kaizo asks "Yeah, he isn't the type to skip practice. Something is up." Miku, with a sad look said "I think there is something you guys need to know about tomorrow." Ken said "What about tomorrow? Is it his birthday?" Miku still looking sad said "Oh I wish with all my heart that it was his birthday tomorrow." "What is tomorrow?" Johan stood and said "Tomorrow is the eighth anniversary of his parent's death." Ken and Kaizo said a stunned "Huh?" "Here is what he said happened. His parents were driving out of town with everything they had."

Shin continued "The two guys: one had a lazy eye and the other guy had a scar. It was a scary duo to say the least. I remember hearing what they were yelling at my parent's about. You don't have the money? I was trying get out to help my mom and dad, or so I thought I could."

Miku continued the story "These two thugs started harassing Shin's parents for money. Shin was eight so he thought if he could ask nicely the thug's would stop or he would use his "Karate mastery". Shin went and saw that the guys had guns. One thug said "You're gonna pay back what you owe." The leader of the duo saw Shin and he held him ransom. "Ok you two. Give us the money you owe or the kid gets it." "Daddy, what's going on?" His mom pleaded for her son's life "We'll pay you back. Please, just let our son go!" The lead thug said "Not a chance bitch." The strong one of the duo holding him in an arm lock said "He, shut your mouth little guy. If your mommy and daddy don't pay up their debts, I'm gonna tighten my arm lock until your head crushes like a grape." "Mommy!" "This is pathetic, Moe let the kid go." Moe threw him down. "Get lost kid." Shin ran away and heard gunfire. I think you know what happened." Ken shocked and a little saddened said "But he's always so happy and quick to make bad jokes." "Yeah, and what's worse is that those same guys mugged him again about two years ago."

Amy looked depressed about Shin's story. "I'm so sorry Shin." She hugged him as tightly as she could with tears running down her face. "Thanks mom, it helps." Ryuta said "Your original parents must have been great people." "I actually don't remember much from my parents aside from a few things. They were always out and they were constantly in hurries." "If you want to be alone tomorrow you can Shin."

Miku said "The same guys that attacked him didn't have any reason to attack him. One day me and Johan were walking down the street when we heard someone screaming. It was Shin and he was getting mercilessly beaten up. He was trying to fight back but he got hit by crowbars and sticks. Johan and I came to his aid, and he was just knocked out, ready to be killed." Johan said "Shin was brave that day. He stood his ground for a long time from what I saw. I went to the lead guy and threatened him to try and leave Shin alone but he charged at me. I beat the guys to a point where they ran away. Miku was helping him up in the meantime. His first words to me were "Hey, I had this situation all under contro-"and he started to cough up blood. We took him to a doctor and he was fine, just a few minor internal injuries from the mugging. That's why he follows me and Miku a lot. We saved him when those guys tried killing him again. Shin didn't have any friends and he considered me and Miku his brother and sister he never had." Ken said "Damn. It must suck trying to grow up without a mom or dad." Miku said "I know. He uses humor as a way to hide his pain. It really hurts him inside every day, especially around this time of year." "He has his new parents and they love him very much. Tomorrow is the anniversary of their deaths and I think its best we be there for when he goes to the cemetery as a sign of respect."

Later that night Shin stared at his ring and his favorite comic book the Fist of Justice. The Fist of Justice punishes the wicked and protects those who are harmed by them. "The idea of the Knight Code is to protect the innocent from the wicked. I have powers. I think it's as good a time as ever to find those thugs and teach them about what happens when you mess with a boy's family." He armors into the Green knight and goes out into the night to patrol. He goes up to Moe and asks "Where is your other buddy, Huh?" "Look buddy, I don't know what you're talking about." Shin pulled out his picture from two years ago. "Does this look familiar?" He stated punching him. "I said, IS IT FAMILIAR!" "N-no." Shin tossed him on the ground. "You're gonna talk, or else." "Or else what?" Shin pulled out his Axe. "Else I turn you into chopped liver. Don't think I won't do it." "You don't have the guts to!" "All right, you asked for it." Shin took his axe and chopped his hand off.

Meanwhile Mordred is forming a ghost around the Yakuza thug and leader of the duo Takata. "Man, this sure feel's good." "It is. Now I need you to do me a favor." "What kind?" "You know the boy that you killed his parents?" "Yeah, the two timing backstabbers that stole all the coke and thought they could run with the money. They ruined me! Now they have their kid. I'm gonna kill him!" "Great. But be sure to attack him personally. It will make victory that much easier." "All right boss. I'm gonna make that little green guy suffer!" "Now go, and don't come back if you fail." Agravaine walked up to Mordred. "So, what's your plan Mordred?" "It's simple. Let me teach you something big brother. In a fight, it's not enough to outfight your opponent, like you do. You need to be able to break your opponents mind on top of his body. That will assure total victory." Mordred leaves.

On the radio the next morning the thug is being interviewed by the local broadcaster. "Yeah, so I was walking the street, minding my own business, when all of a sudden this whack-ass vigilante comes in and beats the shit out of me." "Did you get a good look at him?" "No, it was completely dark in the alley and he asked me about my older brother Takata, who just died a few weeks ago. He wouldn't stop asking and so he beat me up and he cut my hand off with an axe type weapon. See! Oh yeah, we're on radio." "Can someone find this hidden menace and bring him to justice? More at eleven!"

Johan shut off the radio. "It's Shin." Kaizo and Ken went "WHAT?" Ken remarked confused "Is this the same Shin, or an evil clone?" "Clone, really Ken?" "Well what else." Johan interceded "I know Shin better than any of you, even Miku. I think I understand where he's coming from. His life has been haunted by these thugs, and now that he has the means to fight back he believes that to protect the innocent he needs to exact vigilante justice." Miku replied "But isn't that going a little bit too far?" Johan said "Know how bad Shin is feeling and how much he might want revenge, I think he is going to want to find Takata and kill him. I'll go looking for him." "Ok."

Shin was jumping the buildings trying to find any sort of lead on where Takata is and what closest alleyway he is in. He finally tracked him. "Got him." He ran towards the alleyway he was running into and confronts Takata. "So you're the little runt that got away." "Yes." "Oh how I wish I could've killed you when you were a youngster." "That's not me anymore, and you're going down." "You're parents, they were quite the pair. They used to help me and the Yakuza deliver crack to other parts of the city. They were masters of stealing and took all the crack." "What did you say, trash?" "I said your family was a bunch of addict's and-"Shin interrupted by attacking him with a full charge. As a ghost he is hard to fight and Shin gets tossed around. As the ghost and knight continued fighting Takata, Kaizo Miku and Ken fought the zombies as Shin fought off Takata with his Earth element powers. Takata laughed as he pulled out a rifle. He blasted at Shin but he missed as Shin put him at sword point. "I'm ready to kill you." "DO !T!" Shin is about to cut the head off of Takata when Johan interrupts and pulls Shin back, Shin crying as well. "Is it because of the day or just the ghost?" "It's the whole day. I didn't know. Now I realize. I would be no better than him if I went out of my way to kill him."

Johan said "That's the spirit." The Ghost, still arose and tried to shoot them both. "Oh, isn't that cute. A boy and his big brother to the rescue. You two make me sick." He blasted them both but Shin's axe still blocked. "Relax Johan, I have this guy." Shin used what fighting skills he had and with his Axe made Takata explode. He didn't even grow. Back at base the Knightman ask Shin what is wrong with him. "I heard you guys told the story to each other."

Johan asks "What did Takata tell you?" "He told me my parents were drug dealers." Ken said "It's not true!" "It feels like he is telling the truth. What if I have been overrating my parent's. Birth parents." Johan told him "Your true family is with us Shin." Kaizo said "We may joke with each other a few times but nothing can separate us. You also have your adopted family." "Thank you Johan." He even hugged him. "You're welcome Shin." Johan hugged him back as the sun sets beautifully.

Back in the Hell dimension Agravaine is getting bored. "When is going to be my time to destroy something mother?" "You had your chance Ag. Mordred's plan seems like a failure, but he thinks long term, not short term. When he plans something, it's for the battles to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Kizoku Sentai Knightman

Noble 9: Ghost of the Maiden

_Previously on Knightman Shin was dreading the anniversary of his parent's murder. Meanwhile Ken and Kaizo learned about what happened to Shin from Johan and Miku. Shin started hunting down his parent's killers with his Knight suit and cut off one of the guy's arms. Mordred called upon the ghost of the be-handed man's friend to kill Shin and to attack him with the truth. In the ensuing battle Shin refused to kill him in a revenge filled fashion, since it makes him like a bad guy. What new threat faces our heroes today?_

School was back and running a few days after Shin's incident. Johan said as the five began to enter "Remember, we were just hanging out the whole time. Nothing about knights, ok?" "Mhm." "Ok good. Let's go." Kaizo asked "Why can't I wear blue?" Miku responded before Johan "Do you want people to know you're a Knight? Do you want to just put a big flickering sign saying "I'm the Blue Knight!" Dumbass." "What!?" "Never mind. I don't think we should be together all the time. We need to appear less as a group because being a group might also start rumors. Also no rings. That alone is a dead giveaway. Are we clear boys?" Johan and Shin quickly replied "Yes Miku." Ken asked "Why don't we hang out in a group? If there is a dangerous situation all of us are present and accounted for." "It just goes against convention. Ken, you're a jock right? Kaizo is a geek, as is Shin. Johan and I are just plain popular, so it might seem harsh, but it's the best way to dissuade suspicion." "She's right guys. Secrecy is a part of the code. The longer we stay hidden the better. Especially after what just happened with Shin." So are we cool on this?" "Yes!" "Alright, let's go in." The bell rang and school began. One of Kai's friends ran up to them instantly. Kaizo said "Hey Daigo. How's it going?" 'Hey Kai. Did you hear? Ryusoke disappeared." "He what?" "Yeah, just disappeared. Poof. Wiped off the map." "Are you sure he isn't dead?" "No, there was no body." "Well that's weird." "People are saying he was abducted, some are saying he was thrown into the ocean, I think he's been haunted by ghosts." Ken said "Ghosts? You still believe in that mumbo-jumbo?" Miku elbowed Ken in the gut. Miku then said "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him somewhere." "You're Miku and you're talking to me. Oh yeah." Johan stepped in "Hey! Off the lady." Daigo left and Kaizo said "Hey guys, they're having the grade point awards tonight. I'm gonna be winning this year, like I usually do.

Later that night was an awards ceremony based off of report card grades. Miku's parents arrived as well as Kaizo's parents. The principal got up and spoke "As I know some of you are aware some of our male students have mysteriously disappeared. I ask everyone to proceed where ever you go with caution." Jan yelled "GET ON WITH IT!" "Yes, well, anyways now it's time for the rewards. Coming in third place, with an average of 93 is Daigo Shinjimoto." Everyone clapped. Jan went to Kaizo's father Jarias and said "I don't know if you know, but my little girl Miku over there is going to get first place." Jarias, the modest man, said "Well isn't that good. Congratulations." "Coming in second place, with average of 94 is Miku Guinevere. Jan loudly exclaimed "WHAT! What kind of bullshit is that?" Ako yelled "Jan, sit down. She isn't going to be first all the time." "Not on my watch." "Coming in first place, with an average of 96 is Kaizo Merlyn. Congratulations Kaizo!" Everyone except Miku and Jan clapped. Jan went out of his seat "This whole thing is a hoax!" Kaizo looked confused "Excuse me sir, what did I do?" "You took the trophy away from my little girl!" "Sir, I will have to ask you to take your seat!" "You have a bias towards this boy. You constantly give him the same average every year. He is your favorite and you know it!" Miku hung her head in shame. "That's it! Security, get this man out of here." The police came in and took him away. The principal then took away Miku's certificate.

Miku left the ceremony in tears along with her father and mother, her mother feeling embarrassed. "How could you do that Jan? Do that and hurt your daughter's reputation like that." "I don't care about her reputation. Our daughter is constantly getting screwed by the school system. Miku!" Miku sadly says "What? How much better can I do? I am doing the best I can dad. How do you thank me? You make both of us look like fools and have them take away my certificate. Now I'll never get one of those things again because of your hotheaded obsession with my grades." "How dare you little bitch?" "JAN!" "I want you out of the house by tomorrow." "What dad? What did I do?" "You raised your hand against your dad. I do everything I can to help you get into college and you repay me by raising your voice at me and act like a brat." "THAT'S ENOUGH! Miku, you aren't going anywhere. Jan, you're gonna cool down or it's over." "Humph." "You're acting childish Jan. Your daughter has an accomplishment. Why can't you celebrate what you have instead of trying to force your daughter's success? Let's go to dinner. I got a huge commission from our last customer." "This isn't over young lady."

Her friends were walking behind them the whole time. Kaizo said "Man, she has one dick of a father doesn't she." Ken sympathetically said "Her dad makes mine look perfect by comparison. If I could get a hold of him I'd-"Johan interrupted "That would only make it worse. Her dad is stubborn and hotheaded but I understand that he does love his daughter, but too much." Shin said "He sure has a funny way of showing it." "Miku is very hardworking. She's cheerleading captain, captain of the speech team and very intelligent and athletic. She just can't own it in the classroom like Kaizo." Kaizo remarked "But she's one of the smartest, independent people I know." "But she thinks she isn't the smartest. She is secretly jealous of you. If she was head of the class she would have her dad's love and affection but that doesn't excuse him. Miku says that she wants to go to college and her dad pushes her every limit, to a fault, to make sure she is at the top of the class. But as you know she's second." "Man, I feel, bad." "You shouldn't Kaizo. You earned it." "No, I mean, there isn't a lot of pressure in my household. I just have natural intellect. Miku has the most tremendous pressure I have seen someone from home have to deal with. She is overrun by her father and I can completely understand why she is crazy sometimes." "Exactly." "Maybe I should let her keep the certificate." "No, you earned it." Ken say's "I still wish I could beat the living shit out of her father though." Shin said "Please don't do that Ken." "What? I'm just being honest. Johan you know I like her as much as you do. There has to be something we can do." "We really shouldn't do anything. This is her family matter and I don't know if she'll appreciate our help in this. Let's just go home. I'll see you guys in the morning." "Later's."

As the boys are sleeping a ghost woman in a white dress with a huge red stain visits them. She went to Johan and asked Mordred "Are you sure he's a virgin?" "Yes he is. He is free for the taking." "Very well." She completely enveloped him in mist and took him to a hidden lagoon. "First victim of the night." She takes Ken and Shin, commenting that one looked stupid and the other looked kind of cute. She took a peculiar interest in Kaizo, holding his face and saying "He looks smart, kind, and faithful. The perfect suitor for my needs." The boys woke up in a weird underground lagoon with a couple other guys. Kaizo sees Ryusoke and bro hugs him. "Yo man what's up?" Ryusoke said "Dude you're not gonna believe this, but there's this really hot chick that abducted me and (in a whispering tone) I think she wants me to be her boyfriend. She looked like a ghost though." Johan came in. Ryusoke said "Yo man you're the quarterback. Nice to meet you bro!" "What do you know about the person that brought you here?" "All I know is that she is like really hot and she like totally wants someone to become a ghost and marry her. She says she needs a virgin, so she might even have like ghost sex with you." Ken said "So we have to deal with some whore who need's sex?" Shin said "No Ken, she's gonna come and turn one of us into a ghost."

Meanwhile, Miku is in the middle of an argument by her parents about Jan's recent behavior. Miku doesn't want to hear it and leaves when she sees the white ghost departing with Shin. She ran immediately to Johan's house and when she found he went missing she ran to the Chamber room and started searching for a signal. "Come on, work faster you piece of junk!" She smashed the controls of the scanner but it starts speeding up and she finds the location of the Lagoon. At the same time the ghost appeared before the 50 virgin men. "Welcome gentlemen to my humble resting place. My name is Mina and I was once an innocent girl, much like you boys dream of a woman being. I was kind, caring, compassionate, supportive, and faithful to my boyfriend, but because I didn't have the perfect body, he just tossed me aside. I had lots of work done to please him, and all it did was make him think I was ugly and he beat me up. When I came to break up with him while he was cheating on me, he shot me and threw me into this Lagoon. Even as I was dead I wished him good will and a better life when I faced judgment. He on the other hand burned all my possessions and defiled anything else I had. I approached him as a ghost and got my revenge. Now I am cursed to live in constant agony unless I am to find a virgin I am worthy of calling my true love. That is where you all come in. One among you will be chosen as my groom. The rest of you will be free to go, with a memory wipe of course. With much consideration I have chosen…" She pointed to Kaizo "You cutie." "Me? A-are you sure?" "Of course I do. I can read it on you. Smart, loyal, kind, you're almost like me." "Umm, you see lady, there is sort of another woman…" "Mordred, do with the other's as you wish!" "Thank you." Mordred went down from the tree and pulled out his swords. Ken said "Hey, I thought you said we were free to go!" "Yes, you are free to go. Mordred can do as he pleases." "Zombies, Attack!" A horde of Zombies attacked the guys and only the knights are able to fight them. Johan prepares to confront Mordred. "I'm gonna kill you!" Mordred then teleported away "Not today Johan." The other guys were evacuating the people as Kaizo was getting groped by Mina. "You might like being a ghost. Eternal life does have its advantages." "What would those be?" "We can truly be together forever. I will never leave you Kai. Never!" "Just how does one become a ghost?" "All I have to do is kill you and then you will be able to join me." "NO!"

All of a sudden Miku came in with her bow blazing and Mina was shocked. Kaizo, amazed said "You- you saved me Miku." "Yeah I did. I didn't do it cause I care about you. I did it to save a teammate." "I understand your feelings towards me now." Mina got up and went to stab Miku in the back. "How dare you try to steal my man! I'm going to kill you for your insolence." "You ready Miku?" Miku, hesitating, says "Hm." Miku uses her air arrow on Mina's blood stain and she gets weaker because it is the only place of flesh on her body. As Kaizo was preparing his wand for a big attack, Mina pleaded "Kaizo, please. I have never had anyone that truly loved me in my life. You're a good man Kaizo, and I wouldn't want you to find a woman that was unfaithful." "Sorry, I have eyes for another woman, and she is nice and living." Kaizo blasted her with his magic staff and she blew up.

As they retreated from the lagoon Kaizo apologized to Miku. "I'm sorry about what happened at the award give out." "Don't!" "I never knew your father could be outrageous like that. All of that nonsense over your grades." "You don't get it Kai. My dad wants me to have good grades because I would be the first of my family to get into college solely on scholarship." "But I know you like to win, so I wanted to give you this." "Your certificate?" "Yes." Miku angrily pushed it into him. "I don't need your pity. The stage has been set. You're always going to be better than me. One stupid piece of paper isn't going to change that." "Maybe that's true in one regard, but you are better than me at so many other things Miku. You are popular, outgoing, athletic, good looking, have a relationship, and you have that drive I don't even have." "You really think that about me?" "Yes I do. I also know I am better at grades than you are!" She punched him in the gut. "Ok, no gloating, got the picture." She laughed and helped him up. "Come on genius. Want to spar a few rounds?" "Ok, sure."


	10. Chapter 10

Kizoku Sentai Knightman

Noble 10: Agravaine Enters the Fray!

_Previously on Knightman, Miku has problems with her father and the boys learn about Miku's home life. In the end Miku saves Kaizo from an eternal marriage with a ghost. What do Mordred and Agravaine have in store for our heroes?_

Morgause in her chamber starts yelling at both of her boys. "Why aren't the Knightman dead Mordred?" "Mother, I told you before, my plans take a while to put into full fruition. They pay off later on." "Enough. I need the Knights killed now before Astaroth becomes furious with us. Agravaine, I am putting you back in as second in command. What do you propose we do?" Mordred interrupts "Maybe we can all collaborate on a plan. That would probably be the best solution." "He may be onto something mother." "Ok! What's the plan?" "Listen closely." Mordred leaned over to discuss his plan

At the Templar chambers Johan is hitting the punching bag long into the night. He starts hitting really hard and knocks a whole through the punching bag. Johan starts grunting loudly and he gets exhausted. "A little more and I'll be strong enough to kill that son of a bitch. The coward. He stabs my father in the back like a pussy and he tries to intimidate me. It's just so urgh!" He knocked the bag off the hinge and started using his sword skills on a tree outside. "Mordred is fast, so I have to be faster. He is stealthy, so I have to expect his attacks, he is unpredictable, but I must sense his movements." He continued throughout the night. "This is for you dad. I'm finally the warrior you can appreciate. I am the warrior that can avenge your death. I will make you proud."

Shin came next morning to see Johan training in the backyard. Johan tried ignoring Shin. "Umm hey Johan, I came early for training, but it looks like you got a head start." Johan continued slashing into the tree in his yard. "Have you been at this all night?" Johan, exhausted but determined in his eyes, kept going at it. "Is this about Mordred?" Johan nodded but still kept training. "You know Johan, I want Mordred dead as much as you do but its Saturday man and I think you should get some rest." "Then what are you doing here Shin?" "I came here because I knew you were training really hard and you could use an early morning spar buddy. You know, someone to smash into the mat on a regular basis." "All right let's begin." They went into stance and started fighting.

After a few minutes Shin was battered and bruised on the ground with Johan. "Have enough Shin?" "Are you crazy? Let's keep going." "No, you've had enough. I don't want you to hurt. What happens if the demons attack? They'll pulverize yah buddy. You go inside the house and relax a few minutes." "I'm still ready to fight though." "It's an order ok?" "Sure." Shin went inside on Johan's couch and laid down for a few minutes as Johan continued practicing outside. To himself Shin said "Johan really needs to practice what he just told me. He's going to over exhaust himself."

A couple minutes later Ken came around and watched Johan training on a tree and challenged him. "Come on man, let's spar. I have an urge to kick your ass." "Fine." Ken and Johan hand to hand fought each other and Ken started getting really strong hits on Johan. "Not bad for a rookie knight huh?" Johan took advantage of his talking and started fighting back hard and knocked Ken down. "Is that enough for you Ken?" "Far from it hotshot, let's go armor this time." Both guys went into the house to Henshin and they went downstairs with their weapons to fight each other. "Arthur Sword." "Lancelot Lancer." The two started fighting and while Ken started great defensively with his lance, Johan's pure passion with his sword knocked Ken back hard. "Jesus Christ Johan. Someone take a shit in you corn flakes?" "No, I'm just angry that that coward Mordred showed up to try and kill us and then ran like a coward. Next time we see him he isn't going to be so lucky. URGH!" Ken tried calming him down "Look dude I think your anger is going a little bit too far. That's coming from me." "Ok, your right, I just want a good five minutes with that monster and rip him apart limb by limb." "Yes and we will." "Not we, It's going to be mono y mono with us. If he is man enough to accept my challenge." Shin came down stairs to see what Ken and Johan were doing. "Hey Ken." "Hey Shin." "You wanna practice with me Ken?" "Sure." They started fighting as Miku and Kaizo came in. "Hey boys." Johan came in "Hey Miku. You ready for the morning practice?" "Well duh, I'm not just here to make out with you." "Speaking of that." Johan started kissing Miku and Ken looked away." Kaizo started taking some books "I'm just going to read some stuff. You guys have an insane-o library." "Yeah, apparently because this is a secret org you can't find these on a common old nook." Everyone laughed and began training. All of a sudden the alarm went off and a signal located in the city plaza alerted the location of Agravaine. "Let's go guys."

The knights arrive on the scene as Agravaine just walks around. Johan asks "Who are you demon?" "My name is Agravaine, second in command of the Malevolence movement and strongest warrior you will ever fight." Ken shouted "Oh yeah, you don't look too tough. We're gonna clean your clock." "Such a hotheaded individual. You better watch what you say young man. It would be a shame to kill you when you're so weak." Ken got angry "That's it! You wanna say I'm weak while I'm over here." Johan put his arm in front of Ken. "Do you know where Mordred is? Tell us and we might let you live." "You knights are very arrogant. I think it's time someone taught you a lesson in humility." Agravaine pulled out his double bladed lancer and charged. Everyone else pulled out their weapons and prepared for his attack. Agravaine used his sheer strength to knock down Miku and Kaizo, and outmuscled Shin despite Shins super strength and he used his lances size to block Johan and slashed him back. Ken puts up a good fight. "Wow, you aren't all talk. What is your name warrior?" "My name is Ken. Descendant of Lancelot, and I'm gonna beat yah. Hiyah!" Ken blocked Agravaine's lance attacks with his own and started slashing him, but without a lot of damage. "You're Lancelot's descendant, no doubt about it. Your fighting skill is tremendous." "Why thank you. You know people don't usually… Hey!" Agravaine used the opportunity to get in close enough to Ken and slashed him hard. Miku and Kaizo use their long range weapons to knock Agravaine back but he takes the hit well. "Your long range tactics are weak against me." He then blasted them with lightning. Johan charged up to Agravaine and asked "Where is Mordred? Is that coward still hiding like a rat?" Then a huge bolt of Lightning blasted the area, knocking back all the knights. Out of the weird waves of heat walked Mordred. "I have to hand it to you Johan. You have persistence, I'll give you that much. Yearning your demise as much as your worthless excuse of matter you call a father, why it nearly makes me pity you." "My father was a great man, and you BACKSTABBED HIM! BURN IN HELL DEMON!" Johan charged in with pure passion and Mordred dodged all his hits and counter slashed him back hard. "Come on Johan, your still a weakling like your father." Johan charged in again and Miku ran in to help him. "Lay off my boyfriend freak!" She shot an arrow at him but he blocked it with his swords. He used his shadow powers to avoid her other hits as Johan angrily asked "Miku what are you doing? You need to fight Agravaine with the others." "Look bonehead I don't want you dead, you need me and the other's help." "This is my fight. I'll tear Mordred to shreds myself." Mordred said "Aww how sweet, the girl come to the guy's rescue. Oh its pure irony isn't it." "Are you insulting me for being a girl?" "I just believed it served a nice contrary. You seem the type that needs rescuing." "WHY YOU LITTLE!" She furiously started shooting arrows but Mordred dodged nearly all the hits as he got closer to Miku, licking her neck. "You look delicious, Miku. A fine woman to call my bride." Miku elbowed Mordred. "Look freak, you have just as much chance as Ken at separating me and my Johan, so back off." She went to slash him with her bow but he dodged it. "Oooh, a feisty one that likes playing hard to get: my favorite," he said as he tried groping her. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Johan charged at him again but this time as he got close he used his fire technique to blast him back hard. "You ok Miku?" "Yeah, I think I am." Mordred rose up and zapped them both and snickered. "You know I just came here to kill Johan, but I think I'll take my time with you instead Miku." Johan got up and charged but Mordred zapped him back twice as hard. "I'll kill you later Johan. Your father should be ashamed to even be related to you. He is dead because of your stubbornness and hot head. If I were your father I wouldn't even want to be associated with you. Then again your father was worthless as well, with his code of "honor", it's quite cute how you think you can live by this chivalry." Johan stood there in shock, in awe that his dad's death was his fault as Mordred knocked Miku's bow out of her hands and zapped her to knock her out. "I think a good rape is in order for your death. Don't fret my dear, I am a master of the practice. I promise you, you won't feel a thing." Johan, rising up says "I may not have been able to protect my father, but I can live up to his legacy by protecting others, starting with my friends! I won't let you hurt them anymore Mordred. You're going down!" Johan, now standing is surrounded by a giant wall of fire as he starts charging yet again. "Fool of fools." Mordred tried zapping him but Johan was protected by his wall of fire as he got closer and used a sword slash powered by all his fire and nearly kills Mordred. Kaizo, Shin, and Ken knock Agravaine hard enough to assist Johan in killing off Mordred. Kaizo said "This is for Hiroshi Pendragon," as Ken, Kaizo, Miku, Shin, and Johan put their rings together and blasted Mordred with their elemental energy killing him. As he died in the blast he said "I may be dead now, but you'll face your end under Agravaine!" Johan said "Thanks guys, now all we have is Agravaine." Agravaine, angered by his brother's death, grows to avenge him. "Mount's arise!" The Knight-Oh is formed and prepares to fight Agravaine. "Even in your robot you're no match for me. DIE!" Agravaine charged with his lance and Knight-Oh pulled out its sword and blocked all of his hits. "Noble Cutter!" The Knight-Oh performs the finishing blow but Agravaine says "I may be gone now, but be assured that our mother will avenge us ten-fold!" He dies and the Knight-Oh separates.

Back on the ground Miku said "Thank you Johan. I knew I could count on my Knight in shining armor to save me." "Thank you Miku. To be honest, I think that it was my drive to protect you guys and my rage that gave me the strength to kill Mordred once and for all." Kaizo said "Don't mention it man." Shin said "Unless you want to praise us." Everyone laughed. Ken loudly said "Alright guys, as a reward I say we go get a big dinner on Johan." "HEY!" Everyone laughed as they went to a sushi bar to enjoy some food.

Meanwhile, back in the Hell chamber, Morgause is talking to Astaroth. "Please master, I know the Malevolence is taking a long time but I need to bring my sons back." "Why should you? They have failed numerous times before." "Because they are my children, and mothers do what they can for their children." "Very well." "This time, when they come back, they will bring hell to earth, and the Knightman will not stand a chance!" "I hope so for your sake." "I will not let you down master." "You had better not."


	11. Chapter 11

Kizoku Sentai Knightman:

Noble 11: The Rising Black Knight

_Previously on Knightman the five knights were training for battle against the demons when Agravaine led an attack on the city. It was a hardfought battle but in the end Johan and his friends together overcame Modred and Agravaine, ending them. What does Morgause have in store now?_

Johan and Kaizo are just chatting about stuff near the school entrance when Kaizo asks "Hey Johan, could you give me tips on how to get girls?" "Why man, aren't you socially savvy? That's how we became friends." "Yeah, but you see this girl I know is really cute and she probably doesn't even know my name." "Is this Megumi?" "Yeah." "Dude, it's as simple as just asking. She is really nice, and what's the worst that can happen?" Passing by, Ken interrupts "You can ask too much and get your balls punched in?" Kaizo smugly remarked "Isn't that what happens when you ask Miku out on a date?" Ken angrily takes his fist and walks away, muttering under his breath. Kaizo then changed the subject. "Can we talk in private?" "Sure." They went around the school to the corner of the court and Kaizo started talking. "You know the Malevolence thing that Agravaine mentioned before we killed him?" "Yeah?" "Well I was curious about what he said and did some research for a movement." "Yeah. What did you find?" "It's a dangerous movement, but it's also a movement about the overthrow of government and rule around the world to cause anarchy and chaos. It actually started back in the days of King Arthur when Morgause, while waiting for Mordred to kill Arthur, wrote a theoretical piece on Anarchy and how it is the overall will of the people to be free of any sort of ruler, bad or good. In a world where people can do as they please without regulation. The Malevolence movement was thought to be scrapped after Morgause and her family were killed. The book however was sealed by Arthur's disciples and the ideas of the book were believed to have been sealed as well." "Yeah, and?" "Except Morgause actually was resurrected, but about 300 years ago. The Malevolence movement, or the ideas of the Malevolence, have been thought of as the backdrop of revolutions and anarchy, and the start of revolutions in the 1700's is thought to be around the time that Morgause was revived." "So you're saying that Morgause and the Malevolence are the cause of all the revolutions of the world?" "I don't know, but there are correlations. I need more research. The Malevolence movement as a whole however, if it succeeds, could descend the world into chaos." "But what would the demons have to gain from anarchy and chaos?" "It would definitely be a world where they can easily conquer and take over, but why not do it before, when the order was weaker?" "I don't know man. Class is about to start." "Alright."

When Kaizo and Johan went into homeroom a new student was in the room. They had no idea who he was. "Hey Johan, is he a guy you know?" "No, not at all. But he has a weird thing about him, like a bright aura." The new kid turned around in an instant. "Hello." Kaizo, confused, said "H-hi." The boy turned around and Kaizo whispered to Johan "This guy is weird." "Your weird, you don't even know his name. So he's a little shy. It's his first day." The teacher said "Good morning class." "Good morning Ms. Kanji!" "Everyone, we have a new student in our midst. He comes from a fine school in England to our humble little school in Japan. Come on up." The boy stood up without much emotion and walked to the front of the classroom. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" "My name is Takuya. Takuya Akashi." "Would everyone like to say hi to Takuya?" Most everyone didn't say anything but Takuya said calmly "It's fine Ms. Kanji." He gave an illustrious stare as he walked back to his desk, and the girls in the class started to lose their cool as he walked calmly to his desk, Megumi in particular. Kaizo took notice of this and started looking disappointed. Johan went comedically to his buddy and said "Hey ugh, you might want to pronto ask Megumi out, it looks like new guy here is competition." "I know that, I'm going to ask her right as homeroom ends." Kaizo started blushing and he started looking down on his desk. He thought to himself "Oh no, this can't be. I've been going after Megumi since freshman year and after trying to carefully plan my dream date, he comes in and starts his cool guy routine." He continued to stare down as Takuya just sat laid back in his desk. Homeroom ended soon enough and as Kaizo went to ask Megumi something she went to Takuya to try and start a conversation with him. "Umm, Taku." "What do you want?" "I was just wondering, I think I can help you throughout the day if you want me too, it being the first day and all." "Sure, why not." Kaizo rushed in and asked "MEGUMI WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" and he looked stressed out and panicked. "Are you ok? If I say yes, will it make you feel better Kai?" Kai, with blushes said "Yes, yes it will." "Ok, we can arrange, this Friday at 7?" "I'll take anytime you like." "Ok, see you then." As they started walking out Johan jokingly remarked "Smooth move ace, you really needed planning for that." "Stop it bro." "Come on, you're lucky she is sweet as sugar otherwise you would have been laughed at and humiliated." "I guess your right on that end." "I am. Now let's go. This Megumi business is clouding your mind and I need my big brain to help me study for this test I didn't prepare for." "Ok."

As the day went by Takuya started wooing more and more girls and Megumi, right by his side, started getting jealous. Takuya noticed this and asked "Why are you red with envy? Aren't you going out with that boy anyway? What's his name, Kai?" "I know I did, but only to stop him from hitting on me. I've known about his crush on me for years and maybe a date with him will satisfy his cravings." "I see. That seems pretty evil for a sweet girl like you." "I need him off my back somehow. If I didn't say yes then he would have cried and humiliated himself from shame. I was just being nice."

After school Kaizo split from Johan to follow Takuya, and Miku curiously followed him. "Why are you following that boy?" "I need to find an opportunity to ask him a few questions." "Is this the guy that Johan was talking to me about at lunch? The new kid that has the girls talking. He said something about Megumi specifically." "Yeah, he's starting to make moves on her, even when she said yes to my date. I need to teach this guy some respect when it comes to others relationships." "Dude, you need to chill out before you get arrested for stalking." "You don't understand. My pride is at stake here." "Whatever, I'm going to get something with Johan. Just stop this, this is stupid and childish." Kaizo likewise stopped following him at a distance and Takuya looked back, smiling. All of a sudden Megumi started screaming and was being pulled into a wall by a shadow. "MEGUMI!" Kaizo shouted as he tried to rush into get her as she mumbled "Kai, get Takuyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" As she was swallowed by shadows, Kaizo threw to the ground helpless to save the love of his life, fighting back tears. "MEGUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Oh no." and started sniffling. The people around looked shocked and confused by the new event.

Back at the Templar Shin was trying to comfort Kaizo. "It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything in public." "It's not the point, it's because I was so helpless that I couldn't protect the person I love from being harmed. I'm not cut out to be a Knight." Miku had enough of this and slapped Kaizo hard across the face. "Snap out of it, you are cut out to be a knight Kai, whether you think you are or not. Megumi is gone, we will find her, don't worry." "But what if it was one of you guys, I wouldn't have been able to do anything to help, no matter what plan I concocted." Ken intruded "Your being to down on yourself Ki. You need to stop acting like a lovesick pussy and grow that pair." Johan said "He's right Kai. You need to stop this, it could jeopardize our mission if your mind is off center." Kai nodded but he still looked down, disappointed at himself. Without notice a tall black knight on a blue flame horse appeared on the outskirts of the city to issue a challenge, close to the residential area. "Let's go guys."

A tall black knight descended off his horse and pulled out his long sword and shield. Johan and the Knightman arrived "What are you knight. Are you a new member of the Templar?" The knight asked "The Templar of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?" "Yes, that one." "I see." He pulled out a ring and turned into a shadow. Shin remarked "Oh come on, is this guys a reincarnation of Mordred or what?" "Don't know, but I doubt he's friendly." The Black Knight said "Your knights of the round table have taken something from me, something precious and dear." "Take something?" "Yes, and now you will suffer the consequences of your ancestors." He came out of the shadows and got a strong hit on everyone in a flash. "Did I hear you mention Mordred?" Shin asked "What of it. He's dead." "I see, so I cannot kill him. I'll kill you instead." The knights did their best to fight back but his speed was unmatched, with him knocking out all the knights with ease sans Johan. "I see you have a bit of fight in you, son of Arthur." "You're gonna pay for hurting my friends dark knight." "You're going to pay for taking my most prized possession." Johan charged in with a flaming sword but Mordred used his shield to block, knocking Johan back with a counter blow. He went for a second hit but Johan blocked it with a parry. "You have good fighting skills. Something to expect from Arthur's son. You will perish however." "Huh?" In his slight confusion the dark knight slashed Johan really hard. "Sword of Hades, Eternal Parry!" With a swift yet strong stroke of the sword, Johan went down, almost unconscious. "Now to end this once and for all." As he is about to finish Johan off first he starts hurting in his chest and in the moment Kaizo gets up and blasts the Dark Knight with his staff but he barely looks damaged but retreats regardless. "That was weird. Guys, you need some help." Ken angrily said "I'm fine, just a small cut." "You sure, I remember he hit you in the arm really hard." "It's nothing." "Ok there muscleman." "Thank you- HEY!" Shin started getting up and helping Miku. "Who was that guy Shin?" "I know just as much as you." Johan got up. "I don't know who he is but it's clear he want's something from us. I did notice a grey colored stone on his ring though. Kaizo, do you know someone with a grey gemstone on their hand?" "I do know someone, but it can't be that person." "Ok, but keep the person in mind. We need to return to base."

The dark knight started stumbling around the city writhing in pain as he entered an alley, asking for someone to stop fighting him. Back at the Templar room Miku starts talking to Kaizo. "Hey, is this about Megumi. She said yes to your date." "She did. She did something before she was consumed by shadows that hurting me a lot. Before she was sucked in, she asked me to call Takuya. It started to hurt me a lot inside because it made me feel like I wasn't good enough for her." "Cheer up. You have a date in a few days you know. If anything, maybe you could use your date to introduce yourself because I doubt she knows you well. Girls like a guy that's like an open book." "Thanks Miku. You know sometimes I forget that you could be good with girl stuff." "Don't mention it Kai. You tried helping me before, and I know you're a good guy." "Wanna spar?" "Ok lover boy. Let's do a few rounds. Be the man that can protect Megumi."

The next day at school Megumi was there but seemed a lot more solemn than usual, almost like she lost someone, not her optimistic self. Takuya went to meet Kaizo. "Look, I don't say much, but I understand where you're coming from. Stay out of my way though. I don't need you following me like I've committed a crime. I know your secret though, it's safe with me, but get in my way again and I might slip with some people, got it?" "Yeah. You know, I think we need to introduce ourselves. Names Kai. And you're Takuya." He just walked to his desk calmly saying "Yep." "You know, that is arrogant dude." Takuya ignored him. "Kaizo, take your seat." "YES MA'AM!"


End file.
